A Patriot Dream
by T.H.W
Summary: The story of a Patriot. Hannah Ross is thrown head-first into the War for Independence after the death of her parents. She relies on the Martin's for help, but when their own family begins to fall apart, will she be able to make it on her own? R\R please!
1. Default Chapter

Excerpt from the diary of Hannah Ross~  
  
I wonder if I shall ever be married, or shall ever think of marriage again. It sometimes changes from day to day. Sometimes I think I shall marry the next handsome man who takes my hand, though there are not many due to the war. Other times, I feel it would be disrespectful to his memory. When I say his, I mean Thomas'. You know that. I continue to tell my brain, 'Thomas would want you to continue your life, he wouldn't want you to sit aside like a wallflower and not be married because he is dead.' At times it does no use. My brain cannot convince my heart. This feeling in my heart is so strong. I am back here with Mr. Martin now, but where will I be later? I thought I would be here with Thomas, ready to start a new life as Mrs. Hannah Martin. But here I am, and not only is Thomas missing from the picture, but Gabriel as well.   
  
God, it hurts so badly! I loved them both, Gabriel as brother, Thomas as the key to my heart, and now they are both gone. My mother and father are dead, killed by the British. Both of them, killed in cold blood. Even my good friend Anne Howard was killed with her family, burned to death in a church, a house of worship. A house of worship used as a funeral pyre. It hurts me so badly. Mr. Martin says that's what made Gabriel go and, I won't think about it now. I understand how Gabriel felt. If I had noticed Thomas running a moment earlier, I would have grasped his arm and pulled him back to me. But I didn't. I was still in shock at the cruelness of the British officer, Tavington. I never thought I'd say this about any man, but I'm glad he's dead. I'm glad. Say it once more Hannah. I'm glad he's dead. I am. He can't hurt me, ever again. Never.  
  
  
  



	2. The Arrival

************************************************************************  
  
  
Thomas Martin stepped out onto the porch into the sunlight. The sun filtered down in the harsh heat and surrounded him, bathing his skin in it's warm glow. His green eyes sparkled in the sun as he stepped onto the porch. He sighed and sat down on the steps, his head in his hands. He was bored. The mail had come but he couldn't see the letters till his Father came back. He wished that he could see them now. It was so unfair. There could be news about the war about the enlistments. Maybe even some of Gabriel's friends had left. Why was it so boring here? "Nothing ever happens here. I wish something exciting would happen. Even something small. Anything!" He mumbled in his arms. He sighed again, but a figure in the distance caught his attention. He squinted towards the figure heading down the dusty road and stood.   
  
"Meg! Hannah's here!" He called to his sister from across the porch. She stood excitedly and began to rush down the dust road, small William on her heels. Out of the house rushed Samuel and Nathan and they catapolted off the stairs and onto the dirt. Samuel fell onto his knees laughing, but quickly rose and took after his brother. Thomas grinned and half ran, half walked towards his siblings. He turned around and saw Gabriel casually step out onto the porch. "It's Hannah. You coming?" He asked eyeing his brother with a smile. "I just wanted to see what all the ruckus was about, nothing much. I was just checking things out." Thomas laughed and shook his head at his brother's pretended unconcern. He often thought his eighteen year old brother's attempts at being a man quite humorous, especially when he knew he was just as excited to see her as he was.   
  
When he finally caught up to them, Hannah was already being swarmed by his siblings. Hannah was his age, of a medium height and brown gold hair. Her eyes were as blue as his were green, sparkling like a prism whenever the sun hit them. Though she was a few years older than his sister Margaret, the age difference never bothered her. She had practically grown up with the Martin family, though she didn't know the reason for the closeness. She lifted her head and grinned at him as he approached. Suddenly he found himself acting like Gabriel, pretending to be unconcerned with all the goings on, even though he really was. He smiled and watched her as she threw a bag on the ground.  
  
"You know where I've been the last couple months don't you?" She asked with a smile. "Williamsburg!" The younger children shouted to her amusement. "Yes. And I just happened to bring you back a few things. Incidentally." She said looking at Thomas over the children's heads. "Incidentally." He remarked with a smile. "Youngest goes first. Here William, this is for you." Hannah pulled out a small bag, much to William's happiness. "Thank you Hannah! Now me an' Samuel kin play marbles! An' I'm gonna beat him 'cause my marbles will be lucky ones!" He said automatically, looking at his brother. Samuel sighed.   
  
"Margaret, for you." Margaret's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the pretty combs in the wooden box. "I thought that you should have something special, now that you're getting to be all grown up." Hannah said softly. Thomas looked at them closer and noticed a peculiar sign on the handles of the combs. "And you got the North Star put on them! You didn't forget!" Margaret whispered as she hugged Hannah. "How could I forget my best friend's wish?" She whispered back. "Now, for Samuel and Nathan. I didn't bring you anything. Nothing whatsoever." The boys rolled their eyes and looked at her, not fooled for a moment.   
  
"Fine, fine. Maybe I got you something. Here, don't break them first day." She warned as she pulled out a bag and handed it to them. "Hannah! This is wonderful! How did you know we broke our kites already?" Nathan asked. "I was there remember?" Hannah said with a smile. "Oh yes, I remember. That was when the kite wouldn't stay up in the air and it accidentally fell on your head." Nathan said with a smile that said it was no accident. Thomas smothered the laugh that threatened to burst out as he remembered the incident. "What's going on here? Oh hello Hannah. I didn't see you come." Gabriel said cooly, walking up behind Thomas. "You did too! I heard you running down the stairs like a herd of buffalo. Come on Samuel. Let's go set up the kites." Nathan said knowingly. Gabriel shook his head. "I don't know what he's talking about really." Hannah smiled.   
  
"Then I guess you won't oppose to receiving a present?" She asked solemnly, but with a twinkle still in her eye. "Well, if you've got it I might as well see it." He said warily, eyeing the bag. Hannah rolled her eyes and dug into the bag, pulling out a wooden box. "I thought that maybe you would be able to use this sometime." Gabriel frowned and opened the box. His eyes opened wide as he examined the contents of the box. "It's, it's," Gabriel stuttered, Thomas's eyes growing equally wide as he saw the contents. "It's called a hatchet, just in case you couldn't remember." Hannah teased, obviously pleased with his reaction. "Hannah, I mean, where, why?" Gabriel stuttered, picking up the hatchet carefully. "Well I got it in Williamsburg when Father was campaigning. As to the why, I thought you might need it if there really is going to be as long a war as some people seem to think." Hannah said, her eyes dimming at the idea of war.   
  
"Thank you Hannah. First I've gotta get Father's permission to even BE in the war. Thank you so much." Gabriel said thankfully. Then he turned and pinched her cheek. "Oh don't do that Gabriel! It makes me think that I'm four and have no brain at all." Hannah said disdainfully. "That's why I did it." He laughed. "I'm gonna go show Father!" Gabriel said, running off. Only Thomas and Hannah were left and Thomas gazed at her expectantly. "Why are you still hanging around?" Hannah asked, tilting her head up slightly. Thomas smiled. "Waiting for whatever you have for me in that bag." He countered. Hannah sighed and reached into the bag, then stopped. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Thomas sighed. "Hannah I'm not a child you must understand. Don't do this now." He said. Hannah looked at him pleadingly and he rolled his eyes, but closed them and held out his hands. Hannah grinned and took the objects and laid them in his hands.  
  
"Alright. You may open." Hannah said, holding her breath in excitement. Thomas' green eyes went wide with surprise and pleasure. He ripped open the cloth bag in his hands and he grinned. "Soldiers." He said, lifting one up between his two fingers and showing them to her. She smiled and nodded. "A whole set of soldiers! Even better than my old ones. And, and paint!" He said excitedly, picking up each object and looking at them. "Yes. I thought you'd enjoy them, so I got them." She said easing closer to look at the objects. "You did NOT think I'd enjoy them. You knew that I'd love them. Thank you Hannah. Thank you so much. It's more than I'd want you to spend on me. It must have cost a fortune." Hannah smiled and placed her finger contemplatively on her chin. "You know, that's the good thing about being an only child of rich parents." Thomas grinned and chuckled as the two began to walk back to the house.  
  
Benjamin Martin stood on the steps with his children, looking at their presents with interested and pleased eyes. As Thomas approached him, he looked up and smiled. "Well what did you get this time Thomas?" He asked, peering into the bag and pulling out one of the soldiers. "A whole fleet of soldiers. Practically a battalion!" Thomas said excitedly, reaching his hands into the soldiers and pulling out one. "See, the colonel. I wonder what it would be like to see a colonel. I'm not sure I'd like to see one of a British fleet, but still. I'd like to see one." Thomas said dreamily. "Let's pray to God you don't. Hello Hannah." Benjamin said, turning his attention on his guest. "Hello Mister Martin. It's a pleasure to see you again." She said, her eyes shining as she gazed upon him. "Father, may I?" Thomas asked aloud, his eyes asking Benjamin his question. He sighed and waved his hand.  
  
"Yes, go on. But be careful." He said. "Don't worry, we will." Thomas said, turning to Hannah. "C'mon Hannah. I want to show you something." Thomas said excitedly. Hannah grinned and delicately lifted her skirts so she could catch up to his fast pace. Benjamin watched them with a smile before turning back to William's excited chatter about his marbles. Thomas stopped at the corral and sat on the fence, waiting for Hannah to catch up. "Why can't you just run like normal people?" Thomas asked with a smile as Hannah sat on the top rung of the fence delicately. "Because, I've got to act like I have some dignity. If any." Thomas nodded. "Well what did you bring me to see?" Hannah asked. Thomas pointed his hand towards the end of the corral. Hannah gasped and she stood up slightly as a large silky black horse eased towards them.   
  
"Oh Thomas! He's just, just beautiful!" Hannah said, reaching her hand out to the horse's nose. "Yes, a bit feisty but still beautiful." Thomas said with a sigh. "What's his name?" Hannah asked, still entranced with the creature. "He doesn't have one." Hannah turned to him with a frown. "Don't be silly. A beautiful creature like this must have name." Thomas shook his head. "No. Father says that unless we can somehow ride him, he's going to have to take him to auction. He doesn't think that he should give him a name because then we would get too attached to him." Thomas said, placing his hand on the horse's nose. "That's not right. I can ride him." Hannah said stubbornly. "Ha! YOU Hannah? Why Hannah you know you couldn't. Anyway, what about your precious dignity?" Thomas asked, his eyes twinkling. "I was going to ask you to put on the side saddle, thank you very much." Hannah retorted. "Sure you were. Looked to me like you were just going to jump him bareback." Thomas remarked as he eased off the fence and went back to the barn.  
  
After he had saddled the horse, he helped Hannah up gently. "Now, I don't want you to get hurt. He'll only trot, do not try to get him to gallop or get him going to a fast trot, otherwise he'll go crazy." Thomas warned. Hannah smiled and coaxed the horse forward, her dress blowing slightly in the wind. Then she coaxed him to go a little faster, then a little more. "Hannah! Hannah slow him down!" Thomas yelled as he began to run after the horse. The horse began to gain speed with Hannah still on him and before long, he began to gallop. "Hannah! Stop him!" Thomas yelled. "Hannah! Look out!" He yelled as the horse headed near a large oak tree, whose branches spread treachorously near the ground. Thomas watched in horror as the horse ran straight towards the branches and he lost sight of Hannah's body as they went past. "No." He whispered as he watched the horse turn and come back towards him slowly. At the last minute, Hannah's dizzy head popped up from behind the horse's neck.  
  
"Wonderful ride there Thomas. Now, would you be so kind as to help me down?" Hannah asked, almost falling off the horse. Thomas helped her down and held her up against the horse, his green eyes blazing. "What did you think you were doing? Are you stupid? You could have died! Don't do that to me!" He said angrily, shoving away from her and sitting up against the fence. Hannah watched him in silence, her face pressed against the horse's face lovingly. Then she walked over to him, leading the horse behind her. "I, I'm sorry Thomas. I thought you'd know I'd be alright." Thomas turned around and stared at her. "Hannah, you could have been killed. You gave me the fright of my life. You just, I don't understand why you insist on taking risks like that." Thomas said. Hannah frowned and looked at him sternly. "You shouldn't talk about taking risks, Mister I-want-to-join-the-army-at-thirteen." Hannah retorted. Thomas rolled his eyes and turned to her. "That's different. I'm a man and should enter the army to help the Cause." Hannah scoffed. "Man? Ha! More like a boy! You're only thirteen! Not even old enough to be in the army and yet you talk about it like a foolish peasant wishing for a mansion!" Hannah said angrily.  
  
"Don't talk about whether or not I'm old enough to join the army! I hear enough lectures from Father and enough whining from Gabriel to last me a lifetime! I don't need to hear it from you too Hannah!" Thomas returned. Hannah stared hard at him and sighed. "I don't want to fight. Not now. Let's talk about something else." She said. "Yes lets." Thomas said quickly, staring off into the pastures and sinking sun. "I'm sorry Thomas. I shouldn't take such liberties with my words. Forgive me." Hannah said, looking off in another direction. Thomas turned to her and smiled faintly. "Don't worry. You don't need to practice your mother's etiquette with me." He said. Hannah smiled back at him and sighed contentedly. "Well, do I get to name him?" Hannah asked. Thomas frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well your father said that if someone could ride him, you'd keep him. So can I name him?" She asked. Thomas smiled. "If anyone deserves to name him it's you." He said, beginning to walk off towards the barn.  
  
Hannah followed him in silence before she spoke up. "I know. I'll call him Patriot." Thomas laughed aloud. "Why pray tell Miss Ross?" Thomas asked, a smile playing about his lips. "Because, he reminds me of our boys out there. Running as fast as they can to be free from the king of England, taking chances for his country. That's why." Hannah said, locking the door of the horse's stall and standing by it. "Well it's a right good name I suppose." Thomas said. The two of them began to head back into the fields and walked towards the house slowly. Not far away, Nathan and Samuel stood on the porch, an eyeglass in Nathan's hands.   
  
"C'mon Nathan! Lemme see now!" Samuel whined. "Wait your turn Sam! I'm trying to see them clearly." Nathan said, waving him off. "I don't see why we're doing this. They know Father wouldn't let them court each other now! They're too young." Samuel said, taking a grab at the eyeglass. "I know that Samuel. Stop it! But love always comes before courting. And that's what I'm trying to find out. Oh my goodness! Are they holding hands?" Nathan said suddenly, causing Samuel to jump up and grasp for the eyeglass. "Lemme see! They are not! C'mon Nathan!" Samuel said excitedly. "False alarm. They aren't." Nathan said with a smile. Samuel, who did not enjoy the joke, frowned. "What are you doing out here?" The boys turned around to face their sister Margaret. "Nothing Meg. Just looking at the stars." Nathan stuttered. Margaret looked at them skeptically. "There aren't any stars yet Nathan. Now just tell me what you're up to." She said, placing her small hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, we think that Thomas and Hannah are falling in love and we're just looking for signs." Samuel said matter-of-factly. Nathan groaned and smacked Samuel's arm. "You leave Hannah alone. She's my best friend! And she is NOT falling in love with Thomas!" Margaret said, irritation rising in her voice as she grabbed for the eyeglass. "No you don't! If you're good, you can watch too." Nathan said, holding the eyeglass just out of reach. "Watch what?" The boys jumped at the sound of Thomas' voice behind them. They turned around and smiled. "Oh nothing, just the lovely sunset we're having. That's all." Nathan explained quickly. Margaret sighed and rolled her eyes. "You had better come in. Supper's ready." The boys dashed into the house before further questions could be asked. Thomas and Hannah eyed each other knowingly and then the boys before walking in the house.   
  
  
  



	3. Past and Future

After supper and the younger children had been placed in bed, Gabriel sat in an easy chair reading a book, Thomas laid stretched out on the floor, placing his soldiers in order, Hannah in turn sat on the rocking chair sewing. When Benjamin walked in the room, the three looked up at him, the eyes of Gabriel and Thomas pleading with him to open the letters, the eyes of Hannah looking at him with knowing. He sighed and walked into his office, his hand rested over the letters, then his blue eyes traveled to the expectant gazes of his sons and he moved away from them. Gabriel sighed and looked to Thomas. Thomas looked at Hannah who shrugged and sighed. Benjamin walked towards the window and looked back at them with a sigh. "So what came in the mail?" He asked with resignation. Gabriel sprang from his chair, his book tossed to the ground as he ran across the wooden floor in a hurry. Thomas leaped from the floor, taking care not to step on his soldiers. Hannah stood up delicately and placed her sewing on her chair carefully and began to walk slowly with precision to the office. But Thomas grabbed her arm and ran with her to the office, ruining her chance of showing her budding lady-like ways.  
  
Thomas grabbed a paper out of the mail, a newsletter about the war and held it out so that Hannah could see as well. The two of them sat huddled over the paper while Gabriel looked at another newsletter. Benjamin sat still in his chair, his eyes gazing with slight apprehension at the letter in front of him, the red ribbon signifying the contents' importance. "Father, Peter Cuppin enlisted in the Contintentals." Gabriel said haltingly, pleadingly. Thomas and Hannah looked up suddenly, their eyes traveling from Gabriel's pleading face, to Benjamin's passive one. Benjamin did nothing, but his eyes flicked to Gabriel's face, then back to his letter. Gabriel threw up his hands. "He's seventeen, a year younger than I." Benjamin did nothing, but his gaze was kept to his letter. Gabriel sighed and his gaze went back to the newsletter.  
  
Thomas looked at Gabriel with knowing sympathy. Hannah touched Gabriel's arm in understanding. She knew Peter Cuppin. He was a good friend of Gabriel's and ever since the talk of war had started, the two had always planned to enlist together. "Well the Assenbly's been convened so we're going to," Benjamin started. "Charlestown!" Thomas yelled. Hannah grinned. "Charlestown." Benjamin finished with a smile. "We're goin' to Charlestown?" Thomas repeated excitedly. Benjamin nodded. "That's right. We leave in the morning." A sudden sound of yelling came to the group's ears and Benjamin stood up and went to the door. Standing there was an elderly black man, his hat in his hands. "Hello Massa Martin." He said shyly. Benjamin smiled invitingly and Hannah came up behind him. "You've come for Hannah I assume Peter." Benjamin said. Peter shook his head with a smile. "No sah. Massa an' Missus Ross had ta go ta Charlestown for a meetin' an' dey knew dat you'd gotten da letta an' knew you'd be goin' temorra. Dey left dis evenin' an' wanted ta know if Hannah could spend the evenin' with Miss Margaret, seein' as she's so fond of her. An' den ya could bring the Missus to Charlestown an' meet the Massa an' Missus." Peter said.  
  
Benjamin turned to Hannah. Hannah nodded and pleaded with her eyes. Benjamin laughed and pointed up the stairs. Hannah grinned and ran up the stairs whispering her friend's name. Peter grinned and handed a bag to Benjamin. "The Missis' things. She'd be mad as a hornet if she didn't have her things." Benjamin smiled and patted Peter on the back. "You're a good man Peter. Come in for some coffee?" Peter shook his head and began to walk away. "No sah. But thanks anyway. I's 'preciate it." He said with a smile as he walked down the road. "Oh Father! Thank you for letting Hannah stay with us!" Margaret said rushing down the stairs and clasping her arms around her father in a huge embrace. "You're welcome!" Benjamin said, clasping her to him. "Goodness Meg, have you no decency?" Gabriel started, winking at Thomas. Thomas grinned and took up the comment. "Yes of course! Coming down here in your nightgown. It's scandelous." He said with a grin. Margaret stuck her tongue out at them and kissed Benjamin's face swiftly and dashed up the stairs once more. "Oh! Hannah says goodnight." Margaret said, leaning over the stairwell. "Well at least she has some decency!" Gabriel called up, much to Thomas and Benjamin's amusement.  
  
The next morning saw the Martin's and Hannah in the carriages on the way to Charlestown. The younger children slept for the first part of the morning on the way to the city. Thomas and Hannah talked throughout the trip, Thomas making a special effort not to talk about the war that was looming on the horizon. But all talking ceased when they pulled into Charlestown. Excited eyes gazed upon the huge wharf and the ships resting in it. They gazed upon the large houses and busy streets before they finally came to one of the larger houses in Charlestown. When the family walked up to the door, the door opened and a young woman stepped out excitedly, her blonde curls falling over her shoulders and her face flushed with expectation.   
  
"Aunt Charlotte!" The younger children cried out, enfolding her in their grasps. Thomas, Gabriel, Hannah, and Benjamin stayed out of the way, watching with smiling eyes. "Hello children! My goodness how you've grown! They're huge. What have you been feeding them?" She asked, directing her shining eyes on Benjamin. Benjamin smiled pleasantly and put his hand on William's shoulder. "Only good stock. On their Mother's side of course." He said, his smile making Charlotte turn red with appreciation. "Thank you." She said softly, her eyes twinkling. "Oh Charlotte, you remember Hannah Ross don't you?" Benjamin asked, drawing Hannah nearer to Charlotte so she could see her. "Why yes, I do. We met at your father's home during one of his campaigns. It's a pleasure to meet you again Hannah." Charlotte said with a friendly smile.  
  
Hannah smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I do remember you Miss Charlotte." She said gratefully. "Well why don't you come in the house? I have something for you." Charlotte said turning to the children. "Presents?!" They cried out, and at Charlotte's nod, the lot of them ran into the house excitedly. Benjamin turned to the three of them. "Why don't you keep an eye on those heathens?" He said pointing towards the door where the children had so hastily departed. Hannah began to make her ladylike approach towards the door before Thomas grabbed her arm and the two ran in, Gabriel quickly on their heels, admonishing them, though he ran as well, knocking Benjamin into Charlotte.   
  
That evening was a wonderful change for the Martins. They all sat around the table with Charlotte and discussed the events taking place in Charlestown. Thomas and Gabriel listened with attentive ears but Benjamin's eyes couldn't stay away from Charlotte, the only one not listening. Gabriel obtained permission to go walking about the people gathered in the streets expressing their desire for rebellion against King George. Hannah and Thomas stayed inside with the younger children looking out from the balcony at the festivities. After a while Benjamin approached Charlotte who was standing on the balcony with Thomas and Hannah, the only two left, the others having gone to bed long ago. "Would you care to walk with me?" He asked gently. Charlotte smiled and nodded, fetching a shawl and placing it around her shoulders. "We'll be back." She said to Thomas, who smiled and nodded, immediately chattering to Hannah.  
  
Charlotte smiled and took Benjamin's arm as they walked throughout the busy streets. "She's grown up quite a bit since I saw her last." Charlotte murmured. Benjamin nodded. "Yes, she grows more every time I see her I think. We haven't seen her for many months. She's been with her family. It seemed like she blossomed from a little girl running about with Thomas and Gabriel complaining about her skirts to a young mannerly woman. How is that possible? Especially with girls, they always seem to grow quicker." Benjamin said, glancing at Charlotte. She smiled. "I don't know Benjamin. I really don't. Does she know yet? About you?" Benjamin sighed and shook his head. "No. She doesn't. Her father, won't tell her. Not yet. You know how Joseph is." He said with a sigh. "You found her in the woods didn't you?" Charlotte asked.  
  
"Yes. She was abandoned. Found her mother not far away. She had shot herself. Couldn't have been much older than Gabriel is now." Benjamin said, his face turning down. "Thank goodness you were there." Charlotte replied. "Yes. You should have seen Elizabeth's face when I brought a little baby home. She was shocked. She had just had Thomas you know, and Gabriel was such a handful. Well you know how she was." Benjamin said, turning to Charlotte. She nodded and smiled in remembrance. "Yes. That must have come as quite a shock. And then you Hannah to the Ross'? Why was that?" Charlotte asked, brushing a curl away from her face. "Well, they had just lost a child. A little girl as well. I told them what happened. But they didn't care. Joseph was uneasy at first, but Gabby didn't care. She wanted her so badly. So they named her what they would have named their other little girl, Hannah. They were very kind. They made sure that she would always have memories of me and the children. Very kind. She's practically grown up with the children. It's sad, but yet, I still wish they'd tell her the truth."  
  
"Why don't they?" Charlotte asked. Benjamin scoffed. "Gabby and Joseph have this fool idea in their head that if they tell her, she'll think that I'm more of family to her since I found her and she'll want to leave them. It's insane I tell you. That girl loves me and the children, but she wouldn't do a thing like that." Benjamin said angrily. "No she wouldn't. Especially not with her love for them. No matter what comes up they will always be her parents." Charlotte reassured him.   
  
Benjamin nodded. "I still remember when she was a little girl. She was such a tomboy. Hated her skirts, loved playing with the boys rather than Meg. She and the boys are practically kin. It was so humorous. Gabriel was so protective of her when she was younger. Once when she and Thomas were playing in a mud hole, Thomas threw mud in her face, just to get her to notice him. She tried not to cry, but in the end a few tears came out and Gabriel just happened to see what had gone on. He couldn't have been more than, oh, ten. He came and brought a stick and wore Thomas out so badly, then he brought him to me." Benjamin laughed.   
  
"Poor Thomas was trying his best not to cry. Gabriel was standing straight and tall, thinking he'd done the right thing. And Hannah, Hannah was a mixture of pity for Thomas and pride for Gabriel. I remember she said to me, 'Mr. Martin! Gabriel took a stick an' wore Thomas out 'cause he threw mud on me, but I'm alright now!' The three of them always had a knack of getting into trouble." Benjamin said with a smile. "Benjamin, they look familiar. Do they remind you of someone?" Charlotte asked, her gaze turning to the balcony where Thomas and Hannah were standing closely talking. Benjamin followed her gaze. "Who them? No, no one comes to mind." He said, his face blank.   
  
Charlotte smiled. "Well it seems to me that it is a reliving of a picture of a pretty young girl named Elizabeth and a handsome young man named Benjamin. You remember, the night of the dance. Yours and Elizabeth's first dance I must say." Charlotte said with a smile. Benjamin's face reddened and his eyes gained a faraway look all to familiar to Charlotte. "Yes. The first dance. I remember I thought she was beautiful. Said it too. Told her straight to her face and she told me that I shouldn't take such liberties with words. Especially since we'd only first met. But she was pleased. I knew she was." Benjamin said knowingly, stealing another glance at the two. Charlotte dropped her head with a sad smile. "Yes, I remember I was so envious when she came back and told me all about the boy Benjamin Martin who danced almost every dance with her and spoke to her like no other boy had before. I was very jealous." She said.  
  
"You? Jealous? I don't belive it." Benjamin said with a smile. "Oh I was. Very. That's who they remind me of though Benjamin." She said. "Oh them? No. They're too young." Benjamin said, waving his hand, but his eyes held a shadow of doubt. "Youth does not stop love. In fact often it brings it quicker." Charlotte said sensibly. "No. They've known each other since they were children. They couldn't possibly even be thinking of love." Benjamin insisted. "They aren't children anymore Benjamin. Look at them. Look at your son. Is that look in his eyes the look of childish affection? No it isn't. Hannah is growing up and Thomas can see it. Thomas is growing up and Hannah can see it. Often children tend to see change more than we can. They see it, and they sense the change and welcome it." Charlotte said, her eyes shining.   
  
"Well I don't welcome it. They are too young." Benjamin said stubbornly. "Well I know that your son will protest if you never let him see her again. He is very much like his father you know." Charlotte said with a smile. "If the truth were known, he is more like his mother." Benjamin insisted. "His father is evident. And that is all I shall say more on this subject. You can't hold onto them forever Benjamin." She said softly. "I know." He said after a long pause. "I know."   
  
  
  



	4. Departure

************************************************************************  
  
Hannah and Thomas walked out of the meeting house together with Charlotte trailing not far behind. Benjamin walked out and as he did, he was stared at with hard eyes from the men around him. He paid them no heed, but instead walked quickly over to Gabriel, who was standing in line to enlist. The lump in Hannah's throat refused to disappear. Her worst fear could come true. Thomas said nothing to her, for he knew his feelings differed from hers. He wanted to fight the English. He didn't want to be left behind and he was proud of Gabriel for taking a stand. But he knew that Hannah was furious and sad. She didn't want this. But there was still a chance. The voting was going on right now. If it passed, then Gabriel would soon take up that pen and leave them. If it didn't, he wouldn't and he would be equally furious.   
  
But Thomas knew in the pit of his stomach that everything would go in Gabriel's favor. He watched his father talking to Gabriel heatedly. Gabriel said a few harsh words and then turned away. Suddenly there was a commotion of sound all around Thomas. "What? What happened?" He asked a man beside him. "The levy passed! Twenty-eight to twelve! We're going to war!" He yelled excitedly, running towards the enlistment stand. Thomas grinned, but the grin faded when he looked at Hannah. Her face was downcast and her blue eyes were fixed on Gabriel, who was finishing his signature with a flourish. Gabriel looked at Benjamin defiantly, then walked over to Thomas and Hannah.  
  
"Congratulations Gabriel!" Thomas said excitedly, his smile returning as his brother walked up to him, a self satisfied grin on his face. "Yes. We'll beat the British and then we'll come back and rebuild our world. It will be a wonderful change." Then he turned to Hannah, noticing her downcast face. "Hannah, it'll be alright. I'll return before you know it." He said softly, speaking with the voice he used when he knew she was hurting. But Hannah's face surprised him when it lifted. It was, not sad and docile, but flushed and full of anger, her blue eyes blazing. "You are such a fool. Both of you. Thinking that a few farmers can destroy some of the finest trained troops in the world! It is insane!" She said angrily. "Come now Hannah. It's not that bad." Gabriel soothed, placing his hand gently on hers. She whisked her hand away from him.  
  
"You are a fool. You think your Father a coward for refusing to take arms. Well he's the only smart one among you pompous boys. Don't you realize that you will die? Almost immediately. We're no match for them. All these men and boys will leave their wives and sweethearts behind and they'll never return." Hannah said, her voice dropping. "It's not going to be like that. Dying is part of war. For the Cause." Gabriel said convincingly. Hannah scoffed. "The Cause. I'd like to spit on the Cause if it was a man. I would too, you know I would." She said spitefully. "You sound like you're more for the British than us. Don't you have any faith or trust in our boys?" Gabriel said in shock. Hannah dropped her head. "I do have faith in our boys. But I also know of the British's capabilities. They have more weapons, more experience than us. I just, I don't know Gabriel. War is such a waste and I thought once that I'd rather die than live through one." She said sadly. Gabriel leaned forward to comfort her but she leaned away. "Don't. I'll speak with you when you leave, but don't, just don't talk to me now." She whispered as she walked off.  
  
Gabriel watched her go and he sighed. Thomas watched her, then turned to Gabriel. "Is there any truth in what she said? Or was that just her overreacting?" He asked seriously. Gabriel shook his head. "She wasn't overreacting. It's true. All of it. The British are more seasoned than us, more weapons, more techniques. All of it's true." He said. Thomas gazed at him in shock. "It is? But I thought," Thomas stuttered. "All that talk in there? That was us being bold and brave otherwise we'd turn tail and run the other way. But one thing is sure, somehow someway, the Cause will triumph." Gabriel said proudly. "And she was wrong about another thing. Father was a coward." He said.   
  
Thomas gazed at him, but his eyes didn't hold the same affirmation in his eyes. "He wasn't a coward Gabriel. He just doesn't understand." He offered. Gabriel shrugged. "All new enlistments come forth and receive your equipment! All new enlistements!" A boy called out among the crowd. Gabriel turned to walk with him and he turned around. "I'll say goodbye. No fear. I'll be back before we leave. Be sure to get Hannah too." Thomas nodded as he watched his brother walk away to a place that he could not go, though he wanted to with all his heart.  
  
  
  



	5. The British Strike

************************************************************************  
  
The goodbye's were brief but wholesome before Gabriel's leaving. Charlotte had fetched all the children so they could bid him goodbye and there was much crying and sadness on the part of the younger ones. Little Susan was handed over to Gabriel and immediately, her small arms clasped around his neck in a fierce embrace. "I'll be back Sue. You just have got to wait for me. And you must be good. Understand?" Susan didn't speak, but she nodded slightly and reached back for Abigail. Finally he turned to Hannah. "Are you going to bid me farewell? Or are you going to stand there, still as a statue like you always did when you were mad at me when we were younger?" Gabriel asked, the teasing evident in his voice.   
  
Hannah smiled slightly, but it crumpled and she threw her arms around Gabriel as the tears began to stream down her cheeks. Gabriel held her tightly, rocking her back and forth in his arms. Finally she pulled away, wiping the unruly tears away from her eyes. "You keep safe, and be careful. Promise me that you won't purposely go looking for a bullet to kill you, because if you do I won't even cry for you Gabriel Martin." She said with a teary smile. "Oh, you'll cry. Then you'll be mad at me, but you'll cry. But I promise Hannah." He said, his finger wiping away a stray tear that slid down her face. "Thank you. I'm sorry for what I said before. Please be careful Gabriel." Gabriel smiled and hugged her once more, planting a kiss on her cheek. "You be careful. Take care of Susan for me." He said, with a smile. "I promise. Goodbye Gabriel." She said, pulling away.  
  
Gabriel smiled and turned to Thomas. "Well Thomas, I'm off to war. I wish you could come with me." He said. Thomas smiled and shook Gabriel's outstretched hand. "I wish I could go too. You don't know how much I wish I could go." Thomas said, a wistful smile about his face. "Maybe soon. Pray for me." He said pulling his hand away from his brother. Thomas nodded and held his chin high. "One thing I want you to do for me." Gabriel added quietly. Thomas nodded and leaned in closer to Gabriel as he whispered in his ear. "Take care of Hannah." Thomas leaned up sharply. "You heard me. Do that for me?" Gabriel asked soberly. "Yes I'll do it, but why?" Gabriel shrugged. "You know her. Just make sure she's alright. This isn't going to bode well with her You know how she is." Thomas nodded, but his eyes were still troubled. "I will. Goodbye Gabriel."   
  
Gabriel smiled and turned to Benjamin, his face sobering. "Goodbye Father. I will write." He said, his mouth still set in a determined line. Benjamin's face looked pained, but he let his arm rest on his son's arm. "Be careful my son. Be swift and sure. The bullets can't reach you if you're careful." He said, remembering how Elizabeth had said the same thing when he went off to war. Gabriel smiled, remembering the story behind the words and turned away from his family. The children waved goodbye and he only turned back once to wave. Then he didn't turn back. He didn't look back.  
  
Letters came. Not very often, but they came. There was always excitement when the anticipated Post Rider came through, bringing with it an occasional letter from Gabriel. One such letter addressed to Thomas told of the horrors of war, and of the recent death of Peter Cuppin. As Hannah listened with the rest of the children as Thomas read the letter with glad eyes, she realized that Gabriel had matured greatly since his departure. Now he did not speak of just how they were going to beat the English. He told of the true horrors of war, not of the beauty of it. But at the same time, he still held his idealistic views of the world they would build when the war was over. Hannah sighed as Thomas ended. She thought of her own letter she had received at her home, not far away. It had been a surprise to her and it ran over and over in her head.  
  
  
My dearest Hannah,   
  
How time has flown by here! I scarcely can believe that it has been two years since I saw you last in Charlestown. You most likely have blossomed into quite a beautiful young woman. I only wish I could be there to see it. How is the family? Thomas, Meg, Nathan, Samuel, William, and little Susan? Does Susan talk yet? If only there were some glad tidings of her. I only pray for the day when I shall hear her tinny voice calling my name. You remember Anne Howard? How fares she? I know what you are thinking, but simply give me a straight answer. I have not had contact with her since the beginning of the war. War is awful, just like you said it would be Hannah. I curse myself for not having the brains to listen to you. It is horrible. All of it, the gunpowder, the blasts of sound and light, the powder that rests on my lips as I fire my musket, the smell of blood and burning and rotting flesh. There is nothing beautiful about war. My good friend Peter Cuppin was killed by my side. The look in his eyes was filled with the horror of death, but at the same time peace of the coming of eternal life. I pray for his soul daily, as well as those countless others who have perished on the battle field. You will pray for me? I surely need it. In the meantime, I pray and hope that this letter finds you in good health and your relationship with my brother has not faltered. Yes, I know of your attraction. No fear. My lips are sealed. Farewell my dear little friend. May the Lord bless and keep you. Your loving friend and "brother",  
  
Gabriel  
  
Hannah had blushed at the mention of her attraction to Thomas. So he knew. If only he knew what it had blossomed to. It was more than a simple attraction now. No, now it had blossomed into a full blown love. Whenever she left him, she felt the longing of one who yearns for the companionship of a boy instead of a girl. She didn't know how to approach Thomas with the fact. She didn't want to look a fool if she was the only one with these feelings. She would feel awful and foolish if he only cared for her as a friend nothing more. And another thing that troubled her was that her parents wished very much for her to marry a certain boy from Charlestown. He was a pompas lad named Edward, very full of himself and full of England. She had told her parents with as much composure as possible that she could not marry a person who did not have the same ideals as she. Her parents had pleaded with her to understand that they didn't like his views either, but they wanted her to marry well and in society. Hannah had left then, walking up to her room and slamming the door, sobbing as hard as she could on the bed.   
  
"Good letter wasn't it Hannah?" Maggie jumped as Thomas spoke to her. "What? yes, it was. I'm going to go, and, do something." She stuttered as she walked into the house. Thomas looked after her curiously, then shrugged. He looked about him, then walked into the house and crept up the numerous flights of stairs to the attic. He walked into the attic softly and his green eyes gazed upon the large trunk. It had been his grandfather's and his father's before him. It had been given to Benjamin as a wedding gift when he had married Elizabeth. He opened the lid gently and sifted through the old memorbilia. Books, knick-knacks occupied the trunk. But towards the bottom, he found what he was searching for.   
  
In the bottom there was a red coat, the coat his father had once proudly adorned in the French and Indian wars. He placed it on his shoulders and gazed proudly at his reflection in the mirror. He moved his now long brown hair out of the way and smiled endearingly. Then he reached into the trunk for something that would complete the outfit. His father's hatchet. It was inscribed with his father's name on the blade and had been given to him by his father and Thomas' mother as a present before the war. He held the handle of the hatchet with a smile and waved it a few times for good measure, imagining an imaginary British soldier in front of him, at his mercy. His reverie was soon cut short though by the arrival of his father.  
  
Thomas started at his father's sudden appearence. Benjamin did likewise. His face paled as he saw his son's attire. He walked over to him and sighed heavily. "Take it off." He said softly, helping him take it off. It was then that Thomas heard his father make a sound that he had never heard him make, a sound of utter helplessness. It frightened him somewhat, but still made him see something. Does he really not want me to go so badly? But why? He thought as he unwillingly slipped off the coat. He turned around to stare at his father, rebellion rising in his eyes. "Not yet Thomas." Benjamin said softly as he laid the coat in the trunk. "Why not?" Thomas asked, his voice cool. "Seventeen." Thomas sighed dismally and threw his hands in the air. "That's two years. It's already been two. The war could be over by then!" He said, his voice quivering, not in anticipating tears, but in anger.  
  
"God willing." Benjamin responded as cooly as his son. Thomas gritted his teeth and watched his father. He could see that in this subject he would be unbending and unwilling. "Alright, seventeen." He said, with an air of resignation, but still with determination. Benjamin nodded and shook his son's hand in agreement. In his innermost thoughts, when he shook his son's hand, a single thought ran through his mind. I'm signing a death contract with my son. God, help me. He stood up shakily. "Put these things away." He said as he began to walk out the door. "Father." Benjamin turned around once more as his son called him. Thomas was standing there, his face still ablaze with the unfairness of the situation, his hands grasping the hatchet. "What happened at Fort Wilderness?"  
  
Those words were like a magic incantation for Benjamin, but not magic for good. Magic for ill, for those words conjured up the screams of men, women, and children in agonized torment. The fear in those eyes, and then the hollows of their skull as their eyes disappeared at his and other's hands. He then saw his son, doing much the same action and the sight frightened him. He remembered Elizabeth's frightened face, a face very much like Thomas' own, save the blonde hair. He remembered her face, her face filled with horror and through his drunken mind, he had realized his mistake. He had reached out for her but she had shunned him and had run away up to their room, locking the door and sobbing for hours. The ghosts of the past disappeared from his eyes and instead his son took their place, still standing in the same place. "Just put them away." He whispered, walking quickly from the room. It was then that Thomas saw Hannah standing across the hall, watching him, seeing him with the hatchet with wide eyes.   
  
She walked towards him and to his surprise, her hands clasped his that were still grasping the hatchet tightly. "Don't do this to me Thomas." She whispered. Thomas gazed at her with troubled eyes, his anger towards his father's hesitation melting away. "I can't help it." He said softly, looking away from her. She leaned forward and her hand touched his face gently. "Please don't Thomas. I don't know if Gabriel will ever come back. If you didn't come back, I don't know what I'd do." She whispered. "You'll learn to live without me." Thomas said confidantly. Hannah shook her head. "No I won't! I wouldn't be able to live without you knowing that you were killed and buried somewhere far from here." She said angrily. "All the mothers of their sons seem to be able to cope with it fairly well." Thomas said cooly, his anger rising again. "I'm not a mother. Thomas, you, I don't know how to say this." She said, raising then dropping her voice.  
  
Thomas did nothing, just looked at her. She raised her blue eyes to his and her every movement was visible to Thomas. "What? That you have feelings for me?" Hannah's eyes widened further and she placed her hand upon her mouth. "Yes, I've known it for a while, most likely since I've loved you from the start. You just never took heed. Now you feel the same way and you don't know how happy that makes me feel, but you must understand, I'm going to go to war when I am seventeen, with or without your consent." He said firmly, cringing slightly at his own hard words. Hannah flinched as she gazed at him. Then she hardened and she straightened with a visible effort. "Very well then, if that is how it must be. I will not interfere. I would not dream of interfering with a mere boy's patriotic dream of getting himself killed. No, I wouldn't dare. It's much too important." Hannah said angrily, rushing down the stairs. Thomas watched her go and for a split second considered letting her run away from him. Then he found himself dashing down the stairs behind her and calling her name.  
  
He stopped short on the porch in front of her. She was frozen in place and her hand that drifted in the air was trembling. Her blue gaze had captured the figure of a man stumbling down the road. It was Peter. Thomas took in the situation and swiveled on his heel back into the house. "Father! Come here! Something's wrong!" He yelled up the stairs. He walked up closer to Hannah but she walked away from him, running down the road towards the black man. "Peter! Peter what happened! What's wrong Peter?" Hannah yelled as she stumbled away from Thomas and onto the road towards the man. When she finally reached him, Benjamin had joined her and Thomas.   
  
The black man was covered in soot and dirt, one eyebrow cut deeply, a trail of blood running down his black, sweating face. Hannah's gaze was surprised and fearful, but when she spoke, her voice became hardened. "What happened Peter?" She asked quietly. "Oh Missus, dem British men dat yer Pa was always preachin' 'gainst done come! They came an' tol' the Massah that he didn't have no right preachin' like he did. Massah said dat dis here a free country an' he kin preach whateva he wants to, 'specially if it's da truth. Den da leader of the British men he got all stony lookin' like a coyote most like an' he looked at da Missus as she came outta da house an' he, well, he." Peter stopped and gazed sadly into Hannah's face.   
  
"Go on Peter." Hannah said, her tone hard as flint. "Oh Missus I shouldn't!" Peter warned. "Go on!" She said, raising her voice. Peter cast a despairing glance at Benjamin and Thomas before going on. "Well, da British man, he tol' da Massah dat if he wouldn't listen to no reason, he would make him hear a different kind o'music. An' he done pulled out his gun an'," Peter paused and gulped hard. "He done shot da Missus, jest as she reached da Massah. Shot her right in da head. It, I ain't about ta go in no detail Miss Maggie, but da Missus, she done fell right on the Massah, and da Massah looked at her all white an' bloody and he began a screamin' sometin' awful! He began ta yell an' curse and he grabbed his gun dat he hides in his pocket an' began shootin' every red coat in sight. He asked me ta help an' I did. I hid behind da bushes and shot da red coats, but dat leadah, dat British leadah dat done shot da Missus, he snuck behind da Massah an' shot him in da back of da head. Da Massah was starin' hard at me as he fell an' he done keel ova. Den the leadah man, tol' da udda's ta sack da house an' put it on fire." Peter stopped and caught his breath, his tentative brown eyes looking at them.  
  
"Well he did dat, an' he jest left da Massah an' Missus dat way, lyin' on top of each udda. Da house is probably done gone Miss Hannah. I couldn't do nothin'." Peter pleaded. Hannah stared off into space, tears falling out of her blue eyes, her arms hanging limp at her side. Thomas gazed at her in shock. Benjamin blinked away the tears that threatened his own eyes and he placed a reassuring arm on her shoulder. Hannah started at his touch but didn't make a move to take it off. But finally she began to walk. "I need to be alone for a while. Don't worry, I won't be long." She said distantly as she began to walk away. Thomas made a move to go after her, but Benjamin restrained him and shook his head. "Thank you Peter. Would you like to stay for a few days?" Benjamin asked. "No Massah Martin. I'se gotta be gettin' along. I need ta find da Massah's cousins in Charletown ta tell 'em da news. Thank ya anyways Massah." He said as he began to walk away from them. Benjamin waved farewell, his other arm still on Thomas' shoulder, holding him back.  
  
  
  



	6. So Little Time

Night began to fall soon afterwards. Thomas sat in the same spot that he had been in since that afternoon when Hannah had run off. He was sitting in the rocking chair on the porch, rocking slowly back and forth, his eyes staring into the impending twilight. Finally he stood and went inside the house, picking up his musket and putting on a coat. Abigail's eyes took in the sight and she dropped what she was doing and ran out after him, grabbing his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked. Thomas tried to jerk away from the black woman's hand and walk away, but her grip was firm. "I'm just going out. Tell Father that I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
Abigail set her face and held onto his shirt. "No sah, I ain't about ta let you go out there an' git yerself killed. We've been hearin' cannon's all day an' I ain't gwine ta let one of the Massa's chillen go out in da midst of danger!" She said. Thomas sighed and his face softened. "I'll be fine. I've gotta go out after Miss Hannah. She hasn't come back yet and it's my fault." Thomas said, prying her hand off of his shoulder. "I promise I'll be careful. And if I don't come back, tell Father not to blame you, that you tried to stop me. Thank you Abigail." He said calmly as he ran off into the darkness. Abigail stood still her hand on her mouth, torn between her duty to both masters, boy and man. "I'll give him a half hour. If he ain't back, den I tells da Massa." She whispered.  
  
Abigail let an hour come and go before she found herself holding her breath as she went into Benjamin's study. "Massa? I'se got somethin' to tell ya." She said haltingly. Benjamin looked up at her with a smile. "Yes Abigail? What is it?" He asked pleasantly. "Well sah, Massa Thomas, he done gone out afta Miss Hannah." She blurted out. Benjamin's eyes widened and he stood up suddenly. "When?" He said tersely. "An hour ago Massah. He tol' me not ta tell an' said fer me ta tell you dat it weren't my fault an' dat I tried ta stop him! An' I did Massah!" She said nervously. Benjamin didn't say a word but he merely grabbed his musket and ran outside. He had barely gotten across the front lawn before he stopped and stared into the distance.  
  
One figure was walking back slowly, with someone leaning agains his shoulder. Benjamin ran the rest of the way, Abigail watching fervently from the porch. Benjamin hoisted the person in his arms and walked back quickly. When he came into the light of the candle Abigail held, she saw that it was Hannah that he carried in his arms and it was Thomas who was following, obviously exhausted. Benjamin walked quickly in the house and laid her on the bed. She was covered in mud and water and also Benjamin noticed, blood. Thomas was equally dirty and he stood in the doorway nervously as Abigail began to sponge the girl's unconsious face. Abigail turned to them and motioned them to leave and close the door. Benjamin took hold of Thomas' shoulder and steered him out the door.   
  
"What did you think you were doing?" Benjamin asked tersely, his words clipped. Thomas stared rebelliously at the floor and didn't speak. "We've heard cannons all day and you know about what happened at her family's house. My God boy! The Ross' house is less than two miles down the road! You could have been killed!" Benjamin said angrily. "She could have been killed." Thomas said shortly. "She was going back to her house. She fell and fainted. When she woke up there was a British soldier leaning over her. She took the gun she took from the house and shot him. He fell on top of her and she fainted. When I found her she was still like that. When she woke up she couldn't get him off of her. That's where all the blood came from. I helped her up and she could barely walk. It's all my fault that she left." He said regretfully, still staring at the floor. Benjamin stared at him in shock. "I don't want to say why it's my fault. It just is." Thomas said quickly. Benjamin stepped toward him and pulled him in his arms. "Don't do that again." He said softly, rocking him in his arms.  
  
Thomas sat in the rocking chair, rocking back and forth. The things in the living room seemed to sway and waver in front of his eyes as he rocked. His eyes drooped in expectant sleep that he would not let himself give in to. He had promised himself that he would stay awake outside the room in case Hannah needed anything, and he would keep that promise. Suddenly his eyes opened as he heard a creak behind him. He smiled as he looked up, but it slowly faded. "Hannah, what's wrong?" Thomas stood up as he gazed at the pale faced Hannah, who stood in the doorway, one hand behind her back, the other hanging limp at her side.   
  
Then she brought the other hand up to level with her face. In her hand was a gun. She cocked it and held it out in front of her. "You killed my family." She whispered as she struggled to pull the trigger. Thomas stood white faced in front of her, unable to move. Thomas winced as the gun went off and the bullet shot in front of him, then past him. A huge thump sounded in front of him and he opened his eyes. Hannah was lying on the ground, the gun still sliding across the wood floor, Benjamin holding her down. Her eyes were closed, but she was visibly fighting his grasp. Benjamin stayed in the same position till she finally ceased fighting against him. She lay in a fetal position on the floor, quiet and still when he finally stood, picking her up in his arms.  
  
Thomas walked dazed over to him. "Father, what was she doing?" He asked in shock, gazing at her still pale face. Benjamin shook his head. "It was shock. I've seen it happen, especially in the wars. The people live their nightmares, literally. They walk around and Heaven knows how they get things that are in their nightmares, like that gun." Benjamin said quietly, nodding to the gun on the floor. Thomas gazed at him, his face finally comprehending. "So she didn't know that she was going to shoot me?" He asked uncertainly.   
  
Benjamin nodded. "No, she had no clue. For all she knew she thought she was shooting the British soldier who shot her family." Benjamin said. "And she won't remember?" Thomas asked. "Most likely not. The only thing to do is to watch her carefully. I'll do that. You go to bed." Benjamin said, walking towards the bedroom. "I can do it Father. I'm not a child." Thomas called out. Benjamin stopped in the doorway. "I know that. But sometimes, even men must sleep. You've had a hard day." Benjamin said softly, walking into the bedroom and closing the door. Thomas stared at the closed door for a while, then sighed and walked up to his bedroom, his wary glance still on the door.  
  
The next day, Thomas jumped down the stairs two at a time. He ran to the door to the guest bedroom and peeked inside. The bed clothes were twisted about each other and empty. He slid into the kitchen, but it was not occupied. He went into Benjamin's study, but it too was empty. "Abigail! Abigail!" He called out, walking onto the porch and colliding with someone. "I'm sorry I, Hannah." Thomas said as he recognized the figure. Hannah's face was pale and her blue eyes weak, but she smiled somewhat. "Yes, it's me. Were you going to use your eyes eventually to see what was in front of you?" She teased. "I'm sorry Hannah. Are you alright? You were, well, somewhat frightened last night." Thomas said uneasily, remembering the night before.   
  
Hannah held up her hand to signal him to stop talking. "Your Father told me what happened. I apologize. I wasn't in my right mind." She said. "Oh, I knew that. I'm sorry that I made you go through all of this." Thomas said sadly. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault. You didn't shoot my parents." Hannah said, wincing at the truth of her words. "And no matter what I say, how much I cry and plead, I know that I can never change your mind about the war. So, though I don't like it, I will leave you alone about it. Your life is yours to live as you please, even if I hate it." Hannah said with a sigh. Thomas grinned and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you. You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that, and I promise that I won't talk about it as much. I'll try." He said, a happy smile on his face, his eyes taking in every inch of her. "Don't do it just because I could have been killed last night. Say it of your own accord." Hannah insisted.   
  
"Oh I am. Surely you cold have been killed and I would have run around like a madman had you been, but I am saying this of my own accord. Whether I care to change it or not, which I can't, you are a part of my life now, and I must think of you as well as myself." Thomas said gently, his hand touching a curl that escaped from her bun. Hannah smiled and tearfully grabbed his hand that touched her cheek and held it to her face. "Thank you. Thank you." She whispered. "Come now. Let's forget all this. Let's see how Patriot is holding up 'eh?" Thomas asked, holding out his arm. Hannah wiped away a tear sliding down her cheek and took it, smiling for all she was worth. "Oh and let's walk slowly. I want to see if those manners your Mother taught you are taking effect." Thomas said, watching Hannah's footing as she stepped off the stairs. Hannah smiled and began to walk, lady-like and demure down through the pasture, Thomas praising her all the way. Benjamin Martin watched them as they walked arm in arm, and his deep blue eyes were filled with remembrance. "Elizabeth." He whispered.  
  
  
  



	7. One Shot

That evening at dinner, the children were all silent as they listened to the sounds of the cannons in the distance. Despite Hannah's insistance, Thomas had insisted on eating in his room so that he could watch for any stray soldiers making a move on the house. Benjamin had allowed him this, retreating to his own study while Abigail fed the children. Hannah sat by Margaret and Susan, trying to make the situation lighter and trying to make the children forget the unforgettable. "We're gonna have to fight them off." Nathan said suddenly. Hannah looked up at him, surprised. "Won't Father do that?" Samuel asked, a slight frown on his face as he tried to cut his meat. Nathan merely shrugged and looked at him, a knowing smile on his face. "They'll probably kill us men." He said. Then he turned to the girls and grinned. "And do Lord knows what to you women." He said with relish. Abigail stared at him in horror. "Nathan." She admonished.   
  
"Nathan don't talk about such things. It happens. Believe me it does." Hannah said, getting up suddenly and hiding her blushing face. "Will they come in here Hannah?" Margaret whispered. "Yes they will Meg, and they'll scalp us like the Indians." Samuel chimed in. Susan whimpered and Margaret stared at him in horror. "Don't be so cruel Samuel. Susan, they won't dare do that." Hannah said, casting an angry eye upon the two boys. Suddenly, her hand began to tremble and she dropped the glass in her hand. The glass fell to the wooden floor and shattered, but no one made a move to pick it up. Her face paled as she stared at the doorway. The children stared at her, then followed the direction of her sight. They all gasped.  
  
Then Benjamin appeared behind the person in the doorway, a gun cocked and at the stranger's back. "Slowly turn." He said quietly. The person turned, and Gabriel's sweaty face stood out at him. Hannah ran to the doorway as Gabriel moaned and fell into his father's arms. The children began to cry out and rushed toward him as Benjamin helped him to the bedroom, calling for Abigail. Hannah grabbed a water pitcher and some rags as Thomas thundered down the stairs and rushed into the bedroom. She heard him ask a few hurried questions then watched as Abigail herded him and the other children out. "Hannah, do something! I need to see Gabriel!" Thomas said, running to her. "I can't Thomas! He's hurt. I'm going to help him. I'll come tell you how he is from time to time." Hannah said quickly as she slipped into the room. The children looked at the closed door, then at Thomas. Thomas shook his head and sat down in the living room. Little Susan ran to him and lifted her arms up to him. Thomas sighed and sat her in his lap, her small face settling comfortably into his chest as they prepared to wait.  
  
Early that morning, Hannah walked weary-eyed to the front door with the water pitcher in her hand. She dumped the bloody water onto the grass then turned and jumped as a bloody hand grasped her shoulder. The man in front of her was pale, his face covered in blood from a head wound. Some of the blood had fallen, dripping on his blood red suit. "Please Miss, I need care. Please would you help one of his Majesty's soldiers?" He was the beginning of many, both British and Colonialists. Many of the British detested the thought of having their enemy on the same porch as they, so in order to prevent a massacre, they were placed on the ground. Hannah went from man to man, often boy to boy, red coat or blue coat and comforted them and gave them water.   
  
There were so many, so many ages. One boy looked to be Thomas' age and he drank from the ladle greedily as Hannah caressed his head gently, looking at the missing spots on his hand where fingers would never grow. Many men desired for her to write letters for them, as they feared that they were in their last hour. Many of them were right. Many died and Hannah felt badly because she could not help them. Thomas helped her with her tasks, including the British, though his face was as set as stone as he gave them water. He loosened up somewhat as he spoke to the Colonialists about the war and took down letters for them, pocketing the letters to be given to the Post Rider.   
  
Hannah dumped another pitcher of bloody water on the ground as Benjamin approached her with more rags. "Your son, he's becoming quite the little Post Master." She said with a smile. "Yes he is. Seems to like it." Benjamin replied, watching his son. "He only likes it because he can hear about the war without seeming too obvious." Hannah scoffed as she cleaned out the inside of the pitcher. "That bothers you?" Benjamin asked as he handed her a rag. "Yes it does Mr. Martin. It bothers me. I don't want him to go to war, and I know you feel the same." She said, looking into his face. "You are right. But is it wrong that I begrudge a boy his dreams? You know him well, what do you think?" Benjamin asked. Hannah looked stopped cleaning the pitcher and looked up at him. "He is not my son. And I do not think it a dream to be killed, but if that is his wish, he is so bull-headed there is none who will stop him." She said easily.  
  
"Please Miss, more water." A gasping voice called out from behind Hannah. She smiled at Benjamin, then stooped towards the boy with a water jug. "Yer an angel Ma'am." The boy whispered. Hannah smiled and patted his shoulder gently. He was a Continental and very young. His soulful brown eyes seemed to be almost dead with the pain that his leg caused him. "It'll be alright. You'll see." She whispered. The boy didn't speak, but merely smiled up at her weakly as he gave the jug back to her. "Don't worry Miss. We'll beat 'em yet." He said softly before slipping back into sleep. Hannah smiled and turned around. She walked up the steps as she saw a pale Gabriel emerge onto the porch.   
  
"Are you alright?" She asked, touching his arm lightly and looking at his pale, wondering face. "Yes, I'm alright. What's going on here?" Gabriel asked, his eyes taking in all the men filling the porch and the yard beyond. "The battle that went on last night had more casualties on both sides. It started with one, then they came in hordes. Are you sure you're alright? That cut on your side is a deep one. You really shouldn't be out and about just yet." Hannah chided. Gabriel smiled and cupped her chin with his hand. "Don't worry about me." Hannah smiled. "I'm glad you're home." She whispered. Gabriel's eyes faltered a moment and he smiled wistfully. He looked as though he was going to speak again, but he stopped, his breath catching in his throat.   
  
Hannah gazed at him in concern, then she turned to face what he was looking at. Only then did she gaze in horror at the scene before her. Men, hundreds of them, were walking through the fields towards the house. But they were not just men. They were British. Hannah could barely breath as the chief officer got off his horse and looked about at all the men. To Hannah's surprise, there was a glint of sympathy as he gazed upon them. Hannah took a step backwards as he stepped onto the porch. Strong hands gripped her shoulders and she looked up into the stern face of Thomas. She stood still, his hands on her shoulders, giving her comfort. Hannah gazed suddenly at Gabriel. He had been carrying the dispatches, she suddenly realized. Her hand reached out and grasped his voluntarily. He didn't look up, but squeezed her hand gently as the officer passed them. The officer approached Benjamin, who stood up, his shirt and face covered with the blood of other men.   
  
Hannah held her breath as the officer began to speak, but all he said was, "Thank you, for the care of his Majesty's soldiers." Hannah saw Benjamin visibly relax and she also felt herself do the same. But the pent up fright from the events of the day returned at the sound of footsteps. She, Thomas, Gabriel and the others turned to look at the people approaching. Again Hannah's breath caught in her throat and she felt that she couldn't breath. Unlike the British soldiers here now, these men were dressed in green, but that wasn't the frightening part. Unlike the British officers, these men had no sympathy. "Green Dragoons. The leader there is the colonel." Thomas whispered in her ear. Hannah shivered and her hand grasped his. The leader stared at them with a gaze of flint, his eyes taking in the wounded men, and them. As she felt his gaze go over her, Hannah shivered and pressed closer to Thomas, who held her shoulders tighter. The British officer hurried down to the leader of the men and lifted his hat.   
  
The officer merely stared at him and returned his attention to the numbers of soldiers on the porch and ground.. "Lieutenant, have your attachment take our wounded to our surgeons in Winsboro." Hannah glanced at Benjamin, who merely stared at the colonel. "Fire the house and barns." The family's heads snapped up and they stared at him in amazement as the colonel continued. "Let it be known that if you harbor the enemy, you will lose your home." Thomas' hands dropped from Hannah's shoulders in shock and she took one of his hands in hers, fearing that he should try rush out and try to hurt the colonel out of anger.  
  
The colonel smiled and turned to the slaves that stood by, staring at him. "By standing orders of his Majesty King George, all slaves of the American colonies who fight for the crown, will be granted their freedom with our victory." One black man, whose name was Mark looked at him doubtfully. "Sir, we're not slaves. We work this land. Freedmen." He said, glancing uneasily at the man. The colonel rolled his eyes and began again, this time with less kindness. "Then you're 'freedmen' who will have the opportunity and privelige of fighting in the King's army aren't you?" He asked, his words ending in a snarl. The slaves glanced at the colonel, then they looked imploringly back at Benjamin. Benjamin looked at them with sad eyes, but did nothing.  
  
Hannah looked at Thomas. He was standing next to her now and his eyes were blazing as he stared at the colonel in hate. She gulped and looked away. A soldier walked up to the colonel and Hannah squinted at what he held in his hands. Her breath caught in her throat and she glanced wildly at Gabriel. "It's the dispatches." She whispered to Thomas. Thomas looked up and his face filled with fear as he turned to his brother. The colonel looked at the bag then spoke off-handedly. "Who carried this?" No one answered. Hannah looked at Gabriel, then looked back fearfully at the colonel. The colonel looked about, then at the officer standing by him. The officer stepped forward uneasily, but shrugged.   
  
The colonel's eyes filled with disapproval and he looked out over the crowd. "Who carried this?" He yelled angrily. Hannah held her breath and closed her eyes, praying for silence once more. "I did sir." Her eyes snapped open as Gabriel stepped forward. She made a move to grab his arm, but Gabriel's gaze stopped her. "I was wounded and these people gave me care. They have nothing to do with the dispatches." Gabriel said confidently. Hannah looked at Benjamin imploringly and saw the fear in his eyes as his first-born son stepped up to the British soldiers. The colonel glanced at him then turned to the officer who was looking up at him.   
  
"Take this one to Camden. He is a spy. Hang him and put his body on display." A low sound came out of Hannah's throat and she made a move to rush forward, but this time it was Benjamin who stopped her, stepping forward himself as the soldiers took hold of Gabriel. "He's a dispatch rider and that's a marked case." He said hopefully. The colonel paid him no heed and began giving orders to the soldiers. "Destroy the livestock. Save the horses for Dragoons." He said casually. Benjamin stepped up closer to the colonel's steed and repeated. "Colonel, he is a uniformed dispatch rider carrying a marked case. He cannot be held as a spy." Benjamin said firmly.  
  
"Well we're not going to hold him. We're going to hang him." The colonel said with a cruel gladness. "Colonel," Benjamin began again. "Father." Gabriel hissed under his breath. Hannah looked down at him sharply and she looked at the colonel fearfully. The colonel stared hard at Gabriel, then recognition flitted across his hard face. "Oh I see. He's your son." He said softly. Hannah stared at him in dismay. "Well perhaps you should have taught him something of loyalty." He remarked as he made a move to order the soldiers holding Gabriel to move away. "Colonel, I beg you please reconsider. By the rules of war," Benjamin broke in patiently. "The rules of war?" The colonel scoffed. "Would you like a lesson sir, in the rules of war?" He snarled, cocking his gun and pointing it at Benjamin. Benjamin didn't move or flinch, simply stared at the face behind the barrel of the gun.  
  
The colonel looked at him for a moment, then a gleam came in his eye and he changed the direction of where the gun was pointing. Hannah's breath wouldn't come and she almost choked as she saw that the direction was pointed at her and the children. "Or perhaps your children would?" The colonel asked quietly. The children gasped and clung to Abigail. Thomas stood in front of Hannah and she made a move to push him aside. "Don't. I won't have you dying now." He whispered as she tried to push her away. "Neither will I." She hissed back, forcing him back to her side. "No lesson is necessary." Benjamin choked out as he stood in front of the children.  
  
The officer stared at them haughtily, his cold eyes flickering from face to face. He sighed and uncocked his gun, looking down at the officer who stood beneath him. "Sir, what of the Rebel wounded?" Hannah glanced wildly at the men lying on the ground, completely helpless. "Kill them." The colonel's voice was stern and unmoving. The officer beneath him stared at him in shock. Hannah stood still, staring in horror at the massacre that was sure to come. The boy that she had given water to stared at her, his face was pleading and his eyes filled with frightened tears. Thomas gazed in pent up anger as the soldiers carried Gabriel away and began to tie his hands. Hannah looked at Benjamin as he walked wearily up the steps beside them, his eyes filled with hurt and anger.   
  
"Father, do something!" Thomas said, his voice choked with emotion. Benjamin eyes snapped to attention at his words and he turned fiercely to Thomas. "Be quiet!" He choked. Hannah looked up at Thomas. "It's alright. We'll find a way." She whispered, but Thomas was not looking at her. He was looking past her, at his brother as he was being tied. Tears began to fill Hannah's eyes as she watched Gabriel's frightened face and she turned away. She turned around and grasped young Samuel to her, who was staring at the officers in frightened shock. Suddenly a pounding of footsteps sounded behind her and she whirled around to see Thomas running as fast as he could towards Gabriel. He shoved into the soldiers binding him, sending them sprawling. "Gabriel run!" He yelled, pushing his brother away.   
  
Hannah stared at him in shock, then her eyes flickered as out of the corner of her eye she saw the colonel raise his gun once more. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, the rising of the gun, the frantic running of Benjamin as he rushed towards Thomas, the fear in Gabriel's eyes, the determined stride of Thomas, then the powder of the gun flying everywhere, Benjamin's anguished yell, the convulsion of Thomas' body as the bullet passed through his chest, the twisting of Thomas' gangly legs as they fell beneath him into his father's arms, the yell from Gabriel as he watched his brother fall, the anguished scream Hannah recognized as her own. She ran down the steps and tripped over her skirts, but quickly jumped up and ran to Thomas. He was in Benjamin's arms now, his face becoming pale, his breath coming out as panting as he realized what had happened, his fingers touched the wound in disbelief, his eyes flitting up to his father's face.   
  
Hannah fell to the ground beside the two of them and touched Thomas' hand. His gaze flickered up towards her and he smiled slightly, but it was a smile that reflected the pain he felt. "Stupid boy." The words that came from behind her, filled her with fury and she had half a mind to jump up and kill the colonel with his own gun. But she didn't. She merely choked down her anger and stroked Thomas' hand as his breath came out slower and slower. His face began to get pale quickly and his breath became labored as she gazed at him, tears falling off her cheeks. Thomas weakly reached his hand up and touched her face, then dropped his hand and gazed at Benjamin, his eyes pleading. Tears began to fill Benjamin's eyes as he rocked his son slightly, his eyes staring at his son's. Thomas gazed at him a moment more, before his breath ceased. His face that was contorted in pain but a moment ago, relaxed and the green eyes closed for the final time.   
  
Hannah gazed at him, still stroking his hand, almost believing that he would come back if she kept touching him and if Benjamin kept holding him. But those eyes didn't open any more. They remained closed and the white fingers grasped about her own, were still. No reassuring squeeze came from his palm. Nothing. There was nothing.   
  
  
  



	8. Living Alone

So intent was Hannah's gaze upon Thomas that her other senses picked up nothing. Her ears heard nothing of the screams of the Continentals as they were shot, heard not even the gunshots. Her nose smelt none of the gunpowder that floated about the air, her eyes saw nothing. The only sense that seemed awake and alert was the sense of acute pain in her heart as it ripped in two. She didn't even hear Benjamin's words to his children as he got up and gently laid Thomas at her feet. Her eyes never moved from his smooth, white face. Occasionally her eyes would drift from his face, down his shirt to the bloody hole in his chest, but instantly the sight would send her eyes back to his face, her own face becoming pale.   
  
She looked up with sad and weary eyes as Benjamin returned, guns of all sizes over his shoulder. He was speaking to her she could tell, but she heard none of it. She only saw him talking to Margaret, Nathan, and Samuel. She couldn't hear. It was as if all sound had ceased, save for the scream of her own heart. Benjamin's gaze flickered as it passed her, concern filling them. But he walked off bravely into the woods, Nathan and Samuel following him uneasily. Margaret stood still, her small chin quivering and her eyes filling with tears. Young William stood up and clutched her hand as they watched their Father and brothers walk into the depths of the forest.   
  
"Margaret, go get a wash cloth and a pitcher of water." Margaret looked down at her friend. Hannah had not even looked up at her. "But, why?" She faltered. "We can't have Thomas looking like this." She said softly. A tear slid past Margaret's cheek as she stared at her friend. "But Hannah, the house is on fire. I can't go in." She said in a quavery voice. Hannah looked around as if she had woken from a deep sleep. "So it is. No matter. Take this and get some from the small creek running by the woods." Hannah said wearily. Margaret's chin quivered but it was held high as she took the handkerchief in her friend's hand and began to run away as fast as she could.  
  
When she returned, she thrust the sopping handkerchief into Hannah's hand and plopped onto the ground. Hannah took it and began to wipe Thomas' face gently. She ran the cloth on his forehead, over his closed eyes, watching the droplets of water run down his face and off onto the bloody ground. She ran it past his cold lips and her hands rested there as her chin began to quiver. With one finger, she touched it gently. Then as if shocked, she drew back her hand and began to rub the cloth over his face once more. When the cloth reached the bloody hole in the boy's chest, Hannah began to sob. Her hand seemed to have a mind of it's own as it's tender fingers wiped away the blood in and around the wound that had destroyed the body. She looked at his face again and she straightened. She wiped away the tears from her eyes and looked at the children. "Don't worry. You're Father will be back soon. So will Nathan and Samuel and Gabriel. They're all good shots. Margaret, dry your eyes. William, sit here by Thomas. I'll be back." She said gently but firmly.  
  
Hannah began to run to the house but decided not to chance it. The house was a fiery inferno now and there was no chance of retrieving anything of value from it. She wavered in her decision then began to run towards the stables. The horses were all gone, including Patriot, she noticed with sadness. The thought of that MAN riding that noble beast that she had named, caused an unexplainable anger to rise in her chest. It was then that she noticed the smoke filtering out of the closed doors. She ran and opened it and was greeted by a flash of smoke and hot air. She fell backwards and saw a small bale of hay lit on fire, which was rapidly spreading. She looked frantically from the door into the stable, searching for something, anything that the family could use. There were blankets from the horses resting in the corner.   
  
She took a deep breath of fresh air and rushed in, holding her breath. She reached the blankets and took them, but stumbled. When she did, all the air she had been reserving came out in a flash. She took another breath and breathed in the poisonous smoky air. She began to cough and hack as the smoke whirled around her, seeping into her eyes and blinding her. The doorway seemed nonexistent, it was blocked. She was alone. She fell to the ground and looked up. There a few feet in front of her was the doorway. As she coughed, she slithered on her belly to the doorway, finally reaching her goal. She finally stepped into the blinding sunlight, her arms full of the horse smelling blankets, coughing and choking. She stood straight and began to run back towards the children.   
  
Margaret stood up as she approached and Susan ran to her and grasped her dress in a tight grip. William hadn't moved from the spot where she had sat him beside Thomas. He sat there, his body still, his eyes fixed on his motionless brother. "William, you and Margaret go into the little graveyard and begin to dig a hole. I'll be there in a moment, just as soon as I can." Hannah said. William started and stood with wide eyes. "For Thomas?" He asked quietly. Hannah looked up at him. "Yes for Thomas. We can't leave him here William." She said gently. "Margaret, you'll help him?" She asked, looking up into the girl's face. She nodded quickly, gulping back the tears that threatened to fall. "There's a shovel lying by the barn." Hannah remarked. Margaret choked back a sob and began to run to the place, leaving Susan and Hannah alone, William having gone to the graveyard.   
Susan looked at her with wide eyes and Hannah met her gaze. "It's alright Susan. Things will be alright. Thomas can't be hurt anymore. Never again." She whispered. Susan whimpered and pushed herself up to Hannah and Hannah held her close.  
  
An hour past before the tall figure of Benjamin and his two sons, including Gabriel, walked wearily on the horizon. Margaret jumped up. "It's Father!" She said, running to him. "Can I go see Father?" William asked, looking to Hannah and the sleeping Susan who lay on her lap. Hannah nodded silently and William took off towards his father. Hannah took a final look at Thomas' face. They had moved him to the graveyard, waiting for Benjamin so that they could place him in the much slaved after hole. Her hand trembled as it reached towards him and fingered his hair. Then she pulled her hand back and put it into her pocket. She drew out the little pouch that she held her sewing things in and drew out the small scissors. She snipped a piece of hair off and put it into the bag along with the scissors.   
  
Hannah glanced up at Benjamin as the gate swung open. He glanced a pained look at the scene before him. Gabriel stepped behind him and he seemed to wince as he looked at her. She stood up wearily. "We got a cart and horse. We must leave for the children's Aunt Charlotte's." He said uneasily. Hannah nodded and looked back down. "I didn't want to bury him without you." She said quietly. Benjamin nodded and that pained look returned to his eyes. But he set his jaw and knelt down beside his son. He lifted him up gently in his strong arms and gazed at his face. Then he shuddered and placed him carefully into the grave. Benjamin gazed down into the grave for a long time. Then he looked to the pile of dirt beside it and he knelt down. Hannah turned away as Benjamin threw the first handful of dirt upon the grave. Her sad eyes met those of Gabriel, standing in his uniform, his eyes fixed on his father. After the last bit of dirt had covered the grave and it was pounded down firmly, Benjamin took a deep breath, trying to wish away the tears in his eyes. Then he turned to them, taking in their sad faces. "Gabriel, get the cart. We must leave now."  
  
  
  



	9. Let It All Out

They arrived at the plantation on the Santee just at sunset. Hannah rested with Susan in her arms, trying not to close her eyes. Whenever she did, she saw Thomas. Even when she didn't close her eyes she saw him. He was everywhere. In the nearby bushes that lined the path to the plantation, walking beside the wagon, she couldn't stop looking for him, looking for his alive green eyes, waiting to hear his reassuring voice telling her that it was all a nightmare. But it didn't come. Instead her eyes met those of Gabriel. Those eyes. They were so pained, tortured. He gazed at her, his jaw set firmly. "What are we going to do?" She whispered. He merely gazed at her. "We'll continue to live. Thomas wouldn't want us to mourn for too long." Gabriel said softly. "Well, he didn't count on me." She replied, casting her gaze out the cart, resting on the figure of Nathan.   
  
When they reached the plantation, Charlotte made sure to feed them some food. Then she whisked the children off to bed, tucking in the little girls and making sure everyone had a place to sleep. Hannah had been given a room all to herself and a comforting bed that beckoned her, but she could not accept it. She couldn't sleep. Every time she tried she saw Thomas' face as the dirt fell over it. She wandered about the house, searching for the girls' room. When she finally found it, she stopped short. Benjamin was sitting on the stairs with his head in his hands. Charlotte was watching him, but she walked into the next room with a sigh. Hannah hesitated before she went and sat down beside him on the steps.  
  
He lifted his head as the steps creaked where she sat. He smiled half-heartedly and patted her on the back. She stared at him with knowing eyes. "It's not your fault." She said softly. Benjamin looked at her, his blue eyes dark with pain. "You aren't responsible for Thomas' death." She said again. "If I had just joined the army, this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have been home, I wouldn't have insisted on caring for the soldiers and my son would still be alive." He said, almost spitting out the words. "If you hadn't been there, the soldiers still would have come anyway, and who knows what those soldiers would have done to us after they saw that we had no male protection!" Hannah said angrily. "Thomas did what he thought was right, knowing full well the consequences. He did what he wanted." She said, her voice quieting down.  
  
"So you're saying, it's Thomas' fault." Benjamin said scornfully. "Yes. Thomas did it of his own accord. He wouldn't want you to hold yourself responsible." She said quietly. "But he was my child. Mine. I have to have someone to blame for this and it might as well be me." He said with an restless sigh. "Don't think that way. If Thomas were here standing right in front of you he'd tell you to stop being so foolish. Look at yourself Mister Martin. You too did what you thought was right, you saved your son. And whether you realize it or not you saved him for Thomas. You finished what he started. You too did what YOU thought was right." She said quietly. Benjamin sat still, clasping his hands tightly. "I made my sons kill those men. I hurt them. I killed those men." He said. "Yes, but you saved your son, from those men who would have killed your son. You saved your family Mister Martin. That's all you could have done. Don't blame yourself. Things happen for a reason. We just don't know why." Hannah said gently.  
  
"You had feelings for my son." Benjamin said softly, still staring straight ahead. Hannah held her head high. "Yes I did. I cared for him very much." She replied proudly. "Yet you still say that it was his fault." He said, his eyes drifting towards her. "Isn't it true that when you love someone, you should tell them the truth? If there had been any way that Thomas had survived, I would have told him exactly what I thought. No matter what. I would have told him that what he did was stupid. I did tell him before he ran off. I told him everything would be alright. I told him." She said, tears beginning to trickle down her cheek. Benjamin pulled himself upright and looked at her, his eyes feeling the same pain that she felt. He didn't speak, but simply put his arm around her and drew her close as she began to sob, her cries echoing through out the long hallway as she sobbed into his chest. She cried for everything, for Thomas, for her parents, for the life she had lost, and she let it all out  
  



	10. Goodbyes

************************************************************************  
  
Hannah awoke early the next day. The sun was just barely over the horizon, with dark clouds covering it's lifegiving rays. She shivered as she left the warmth of the bed she had shared with Susan and Margaret and put on a wrapper. She fastened it's buttons securly and tiptoed into the hallway. She peeked into the boy's rooms and saw them still sleeping soundly in their beds. She smiled gently and closed the doors once more as she had found them. She walked downstairs, her slippers padding softly across the wooden floors. Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of Gabriel's voice. "I'm going back! I'm a soldier it's my duty." He said, his voice strained in oncoming anger. Hannah crept closer and looked around the corner. There she saw Benjamin staring at him in a mixture of anger and disbelief. Charlotte was behind him, her face a mixture of shock and helplessness.  
  
She saw Gabriel grit his teeth and walk away, his brown eyes seeing her as he turned. His face paled but he kept walking forward and past her. She stared at him and jumped as she heard Benjamin's angry voice resound after him. Anger was an emotion she rarely heard Benjamin enforce. It was awkward and strange for her to hear the devoted father yelling at his son angrily. "Don't you walk away from me boy!" It chilled her, but fear really began to strike a chord when she remembered something.  
  
This war will be fought not on the frontier or on some distant battlefield, but amongst us. Among our homes. Our children will learn of it with their own eyes and the innocent will die with the rest of us.  
  
"I'm sorry Father. I'll find you when this is all over." Gabriel said over his shoulder. Hannah looked dispairingly at Benjamin, whose face was twisted in pain. "No! You're not going! I forbid you to go!" Gabriel finally turned, his face red with anger. "I'm not a child!" He yelled. "You're MY child!" Hannah's pained blue eyes took in the scene, father against son, a match of wills. "Gabriel." She said softly. His face didn't turn, but his eyes flickered towards her face. She pleaded with him silently and he saw it. But he didn't respond to her. His eyes turned back to his father's pained face with firm grimness. "Goodbye Father." He turned away and walked out the door.   
  
A sob began to jerk at Hannah's throat before she knew it. She sprang forward, following Benjamin and Charlotte out the door. Then she stopped in her tracks.   
  
Gabriel is doing what he wants to do. Thomas did the same. It got him killed. He's going to do the same thing.   
  
Again she sprang forward but again she was stopped, but this time it was the face of Thomas that stopped her. She heard the words he had spoken to her quietly a few hours before his death as she complained about the waste of the dying men lying in front of her.   
  
Look at these men. They are giving their lives for this 'Cause' that you hate so badly. This suffering is going to bring our world freedom and independence. Maybe they will die, but their deaths will bring life for our world and for our children.   
  
She stood in the doorway and pushed the tears back to the depths of her heart and raised her chin bravely.  
  
As she walked out onto the porch, Benjamin began to speak again, softly this time. "Gabriel, Thomas is dead. How many more have to die before you'll heed my word?" Gabriel turned to his father. His face was pale, his eyes traveled everywhere but to his father's face, but his face was set. Hannah knew that it was useless to plead with him any further. His mind was made up. That was one thing that all the Martins had in common, they were all stubborn. Hannah thought this with a sad smile as she watched Gabriel settle himself in his saddle and ride away without looking back. Benjamin turned around and his blue eyes settled on Charlotte. "I'm losing my family." He muttered as he walked past her.   
Hannah's gaze caught Benjamin's eyes and he stopped. "You're going to leave also aren't you?" She said. Benjamin faltered in her gaze. He didn't speak but walked back into the house.   
  
As she had foretold, Benjamin decided to leave that day. She watched him say his good-byes to his children with a heavy heart. She was glad that he was leaving and in a way she wasn't. She was glad that he was fighting for her independence and helping Gabriel, but still. She longed for him to be near her. He was the only semblance of a father that she had since her own had perished. He was the one person she felt could make her world right and she felt that if he left. It was too confusing to figure out. Now it was her turn to say goodbye. He stood in front of her and embraced her gently. "You'll watch out for them won't you?" He asked quietly, motioning to the children. Hannah nodded. "Of course I will. You will take care of yourself Mister Martin?" She asked softly. He smiled and touched her cheek. "I will do my best." He said as he took a step away. "And Gabriel. Watch out for Gabriel, and, and give him my love." She finished. Benjamin smiled gently and nodded, rising on his horse and galloping off into the morning.  
  
  
  



	11. The Shine of a Patriot

In the following days and months since Benjamin and Gabriel's departure, Hannah kept herself busy. She did many of the chores around the plantation, more than she was accustomed to, but she didn't care. She wanted to do them. The blacks there would laugh when she would volunteer to do their jobs for them, but they knew Charlotte wouldn't mind. They never let her do it all herself, just helped her enough to let her think she was. During this time, she thought about her past, about Thomas, her parents, the British redcoats, whether Benjamin was live or dead, and the same with Gabriel. She didn't know what to think. She worked to keep her memories away, but instead of helping, they seeped into her conciousness.   
  
As much as she tried to forget, she couldn't help it. Her past came rushing back. Playing Indians in the woods with Thomas and Gabriel, taking her etiquette lessons from her mother, listening to Benjamin tell her and the other children stories, it all came back. One incident came back with sparkling clarity. Horses were always had on the Martin's place, and always the children played around them, especially Hannah and Thomas. They both shared the same love of horses and constantly got into trouble because of it. That day, they felt especially devious and decided that they should ride the new horse that had come yesterday. He was a gentle horse and wouldn't hurt a fly, Thomas explained to her. Hannah had grinned and had followed him.  
  
Thomas had thrown a burlap sack on the horse's back, lead him over to the fence, stepped on the fence and climbed on his back. Hannah stood on the fence, her arms outstretched to the horse. Thomas grabbed her arms as she jumped, landing safely on the horse. The horse jolted, but that was all. It sat patiently in the corral waiting for orders. Thomas turned around to Hannah. "You want to go fast?" He asked, a smile curling on his lips. Hannah grinned. "Yes! Let's go fast Thomas! As fast as the wind." Hannah said excitedly. "Alright. Hold on tight now Hannah. I don't want you to fall off. Here we go!" Thomas kicked the horse hard and the horse shot forward, nearly carrying off the two children with him.   
  
The horse ran and ran. Thomas felt they weren't going fast enough so he kicked the horse again, but this time, the horse didn't go forward in burst of speed. It stopped dead in it's tracks, knocking Thomas' head against his neck. As he slumped over the horse's neck, Hannah looked at him in horror and looked at the horse. The horse was beginning to rear into the air, with them still on it. As if it was in slow motion, Hannah began to fall, grabbing Thomas as she did so. Then fell onto the ground hard and Hannah watched the horse in disbelief. But finally, help came in sight. She saw Gabriel running as fast as he could towards them and she began to cry with relief. She looked down and saw Thomas unconcious in her arms, a purple bump growing on his head. That did it. She began to sob as Gabriel led the horse to the nearest fence and tied him up.  
  
He ran over to Hannah and Thomas and knelt down beside them. "What happened? Are you hurt?" He asked gently. Hannah choked down her tears and tried to talk. "I'm fine. But Thomas, Thomas got hit in the head by the horse." She choked. Gabriel looked down at Thomas and fingered the bruise. "He'll be alright. Just knocked out thats all Hannah. Now stop your crying." As Gabriel spoke soothingly to Hannah, Thomas groaned and sat up. Gabriel grabbed his collar. "Are you alright?" He asked, almost angrily. Thomas, surprised by the roughness that his brother showed, merely nodded, his eyes wide. "What did you do to the horse? Didn't Father tell you not to touch him? To leave him alone?" Gabriel asked.  
  
Thomas began pawing at his captive collar. "We just wanted to go for a ride and I kicked him hard and he stopped instead of going forward, now lemme go Gabriel!" Thomas said anxiously. "Oh Thomas. Why can't you obey?" Gabriel asked, exasperation in his voice as he lifted his brother to his feet and led him to the house. Benjamin gave the two children a stern talk about their adventure and also the reason for the horse's strange reaction. The horse had been beaten by his former owner and had to be retrained. Something Benjamin was trying to undertake. When Hannah's mother came to retrieve her, her eyes flashed in horror as she retold the story. From then on, her mother never let her near horses, unless Benjamin gave her permission.  
  
Hannah sighed at the memories. She and Thomas had been six then. And to think that she was fifteen now. Fifteen and alone. Then she began to think of the first time that she had truly felt alone. She had been four and her Mother and Father had left her in the care of the servants of their house as they went to Charlestown for a fortnight. The night before they returned, there was a terrible thunderstorm. One which nearly burned the house down. She had been sleeping in her large bed when she awoke to a peculiar smell. She looked out the window near her bed and saw a barn on fire. Then she had run to the door and opened it, hoping to escape. She shrieked as she saw embers creeping towards her door. She stood still in horror, unsure of what to do. She ran back into her room and grabbed her water pitcher, throwing it on the embers, destroying them.  
  
Hannah ran through the smoke filled house and out the door into the pouring rain, her arms grasping her doll tightly. It was so dark. She couldn't see anyone or anything but the fire taking hold of the barn and the little embers that flew above her head. She finally ran towards the underbrush of the woods and lay down in the shelter of a huge elm, shivering and holding her doll tightly. The next morning, she awoke to the cries of her anguished parents. She was wet and groggy from the nights events and as her eyes opened, she saw the blackened remains of the barn and shivered. Her parents saw her emerge from the underbrush and they ran to her, taking her up into their arms and thanking God that she was well.  
  
Hannah sat still in the rocking chair, the burlap sack she had been sewing falling from her hands. She stood up, dazed and walked towards the figure in the door, standing amid the mist. It was odd for there to be mist swirling about her ankles in the afternoon, but she paid no heed to it as she approached the figure. He turned and the face of Thomas smiled at her. She nearly fell to the floor, and would have, had Thomas not grabbed her and pulled her up. "My you are clumsy. Whatever happened to those etiquette lessons?" He asked jokingly. Hannah didn't speak, merely stared at him in amazement. "Thomas. You're here. You're really here." She whispered. Thomas smiled and touched her cheek gently with his fingertip.  
  
"Of course. I'm always here Hannah." He replied softly. "You know about your Father and Gabriel?" She asked. Thomas turned away. "Yes I do. I'm glad they've gone. They can help us win this war." He said happily. "Oh Thomas I don't think this war will ever end. And even if it does, the British will most likely be victorious. You must see that." She said sadly. Thomas turned to her again, his green eyes shining. "No I don't see that. All I see is freedom. Freedom from these British and their king. Freedom Hannah. Freedom of speech, religion. Everything. I see it. It will end Hannah. I promise you it will." Hannah looked at him doubtfully. "What? Don't you trust me?" He asked teasingly. Suddenly, though Hannah had not moved, Thomas began to drift away from her, like an autumn leaf on a windy day. The mist swirled away with him, pulling him farther and farther away. Hannah tried to move, but her feet were stuck to the floor. "Thomas! Don't leave me!" She called out. The mist was almost gone and with it Thomas' voice. Through her cries, she could hear him calling out, "Don't you trust me?" It echoed through her head like a voice bouncing off a canyon.   
  
She could still hear it as her eyes flew open. As her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, she saw Nathan leaning over her. She was still in the rocking chair, her work still in her lap. No mist filled the barn, no shadow of Thomas filled the doorway. "Are you alright Hannah?" Nathan asked, touching her arm gently. Hannah looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. "Yes, I'm fine. Why?" She asked. Nathan's eyes widened, but he answered her. "You were calling out for Thomas. I could hear you from outside. I wanted to make sure that you were alright." He said, his voice filled with concern. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes, but she held up her head high. "I'm fine Nathan. You best go and help out with the chores now. I'm fine really." She assured him. Nathan nodded, still not convinced, but walked out the door. Hannah's hands drew up to her face as the tears fell. It had all been a dream. A simple, yet beautiful dream. She could never forget it. She couldn't forget that shine in Thomas' bright green eyes that she never thought she'd see again, the shine of a patriot.  
  
  



	12. Attack on the Santee

The next day came letters. There were three letters, one from Gabriel to the family, one from Benjamin to the family, and one from Benjamin to Hannah. The letters from the both of them to the family were gentle and encouraging, reassuring them that they would be home soon and the war was sure to end. But Hannah's letter from Benjamin held no such news. The letter lay in her limp hand as she read it over and over again.  
  
Dear Hannah,  
  
I feel that the time has come to be completely honest with you. You may wonder, haven't I been honest with you? The answer is most definitely no. I feel that should I never come back and this information never divulged, I should feel like a traitor. Your parents refused to tell you this, stupidly, prolonging this event and thus making it all the more painful, especially at this time. Your parents thought that they were doing the best thing for you, but they didn't count on their untimely deaths. Your parents were not your real family. You may have wondered on the fact that you didn't really look like either of them. When their relatives asked about this, they called you a 'hop out of kin' but I know otherwise. Your mother was Abigail Lindsay, a local girl in Charlestown. I knew her through her parents' correspondance, but nothing more. She was found pregnant at eighteen and was thrown out of her home, having no husband. Your mother gave birth to you in exile and went to the woods near my home. The facts of why she did this are sketchy, but as far as I can deduce your mother intended to kill both you and her with a gunshot, but left you unharmed, unable to hurt her child, thinking that eventually you would succumb to nature. She shot herself by her own hand. I found you both later as I was coming home from a hunting trip. I took you home with me after I had alerted your mother's family and had seen to the placement of her body. My wife Elizabeth, had just given birth to Thomas and Gabriel was four at the time. We didn't think that we should keep you because I had a better idea. I would give you to the Ross'. They had just lost their own daughter and were thrilled. They named you Hannah, and they are the ones that you knew as Father and Mother. Their reasons for not divulging this information are because they feared that you would want me as a father instead of them as parents. They figured this because they thought if they told you, you'd want to be with me because I saved your life. But they were willing to let you grow up knowing who I was and I thank God for that gift. It has been very satisfying for me to watch you grow like you were my own child. You are a very beautiful young woman, one whom I cherish as my own. Do not blame your parents for their past mistakes. They were only acting in your best interest, which I understand. Since you have heard all the 'official' news from the other two letters, I will close. I apologize to you, for I know that this will be difficult to bear. I apologize for causing you pain. I am sorry. When I return, I will be sure to take care of you, unless you feel otherwise and desire to leave. If that is so, I shall take it upon myself personally to see that you are placed in a suitable place. Keep myself, Gabriel and our men in your prayers. We need it.   
  
I am most humbly yours,  
  
Benjamin Martin  
  
The letter dropped once more into Hannah's lap. She raised her head up to the sky. "Why me? Isn't everything bad enough? Now I find out that my family wasn't my own. God, isn't it enough that you've taken all whom I've ever loved that you take away my family?" She whispered. "Hannah." Hannah's eyes dropped and she looked into the eyes of Nathan. The boy was no longer the joking youth that she had seen grow before her very eyes. Now he was bordering on his teenage years, a certain air of wisdom on his young face which set him apart from others. His eyes gazed questioning into her own with startling clarity. Hannah looked away. She had seen those clear eyes before, only in a shade of green. "Hannah. Are you well?" Hannah turned back to him as soon as she had composed herself. "I'm fine Nathan. Don't worry about me." She said with a smile. Nathan did not return the smile but instead his face remained sober. "Father told me to take care of my family. As far as I am concerned, you are a member of my family and I will take care of you. I worry about you more than you know." Nathan said firmly, walking away. Hannah stared after the boy as he left and ever-present tears rose to her eyes.  
  
That evening, Hannah took a book to bed with her, reading till she collapsed with exhaustion. But the sounds of horses woke her from her sleep. Not only that but the persistant tugging on her arm. "Hannah. Wake up now. British soldiers. Please wake up." Hannah saw the strained face of Nathan as he shook her and she sat up. "What?" Nathan sat up. "Soldiers. We've got to hide." Hannah jumped up and followed Nathan as he ran down the stairs. Charlotte and the children came into her sight and she saw their frightened faces. Suddenly she stopped. Nathan turned around to face her. "Go on Nathan. I'll draw them away." She whispered. Nathan's face blanched and he grasped his musket tighter. "Never. You come on." Hannah's face creased. "Go now. You have more to live for than I. Don't argue with me. Go!" She hissed as he took another step closer. He stopped in indecision, then ran into the dining room.   
  
Hannah breathed deeply as she heard the sounds of the soldiers breaking in the house. She dashed out the side door and into the quiet yard. The yard was dark and she thought she could sneak away and get help before she was discovered. She began to slink off into the brush and she slipped behind a bush. She nearly fainted as a cold hand grasped her arm harshly. "Who are you?" A voice with a British accent asked angrily. Hannah took a deep breath and looked into the hard face. "I don't have to tell you that." She said firmly. The officer bit his lip as he saw her age, but all the same dragged her back to the front of the house. As they reached it, Hannah saw the same officer that had shot Thomas exit the house. "Colonel Tavington, we've found someone." The officer called out. The man turned and changed course, walking towards them.   
  
Hannah gulped down her fear and instead hate took over and she lifted her head higher. The officer approached them and stared at her hard. He extended his hand and lifted her chin so that he could see her face. "I know you. You were there at that pathetic little farm. The day that boy decided to play hero. Were you his little friend?" He asked, his voice cruel. Hannah choked down her hate and jerked her face away. "Where are the children?" He asked softly. "What children?" She asked softly. Tavington jerked her face upwards. "Where are the children?" He asked, louder now. She stared at him, her eyes shooting daggers of hate. "Don't make me kill you girl. It would certainly be a waste with such a pretty face as yours." He hissed, his voice devoid of any pleasantry. Just as Hannah thought it was all over for her, gunshots rang out behind them.  
  
Hannah attempted to whirl around, her arms still held captive to the young officer. What she saw sparked the fire in her heart. In the darkness she made out the form of Benjamin on his horse. Many other men backed him. Tavington's face became elated and he began to walk towards them, shooting off his revolver. Hannah took advantage of the moment and jerked away from the officer holding her captive. He yelled after her as she ran breathlessly away. She heard Tavington call after him. "Don't worry about her. We've got our 'Ghost' right where we want him. Fire the house!" He yelled. But before he let her go, the officer shot off his pistol. The bullet whizzed home and caught Hannah in the shoulder. She took a deep breath as the pain shot through her, but kept running. Hannah stopped for breath at one of the huge trees lining Charlotte's road. She watched as the beautiful plantation began to burn and she turned her eyes away from the sight and ran once more, praying that the children were safe.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hannah rolled over on her shoulder and winced. The bullet still remained in her shoulder. The previous night she had tried to extract it herself, but the pain had taken her over and she had fainted. She sat up groggily. She couldn't remember where she was. She was in a forest glade, but the glade ended but thirty feet ahead of her. Through the opening, Hannah could see a small town. She smiled grimly and pushed herself up, wincing at the pain. Her injured arm hung limply at her side as she limped into the town. She searched for one store and walked into it. The girl at the counter saw her, blanched and dropped the dish she was holding. "Hannah? Is that you?" Hannah smiled weakly at Anne Howard as she felt her legs dropping out from under her. The last thing she remembered was lying in Anne's arms as she called for help.  
  
When Hannah opened her weary eyes, the first thing she noticed was the worried face of Anne as she rocked back and forth in her rocking chair beside the bed. When her eyes opened, Anne sat up sharply and peered into her face. "Hannah, are you well?" Hannah laughed somewhat. "Am I well? What a question to ask Anne Howard. I get shot, run for what seems like hours in the heat, collapse on my bad shoulder in the woods, stumble in here and collapse on your store floor. Now you tell me, am I well?" Anne smiled. "Well I'm glad you're temperament is back to normal." She said as she dipped a washcloth in some water. Hannah closed her eyes once more as the cloth was placed on her hot face. "Did you see Gabriel? The children? Did they get out?" She asked.  
  
Anne's hand drew back sharply, then gently replaced it. "I haven't seen Gabriel for a long time Hannah. While the doctor was removing your bullet, you were delierious. You said things about the British coming to Charlotte's plantation." Hannah sighed. "Yes. I don't know whether the children and Charlotte escaped or not. I drew the British away as best I could. I only pray they were swift. When was the last you saw Gabriel?" She murmured. Anne turned away to hide the blush in her cheeks. "A few months ago. He asked permission to write me." Hannah smiled. "And your Father gave consent I assume." She said knowingly. Anne blushed once more and smiled. "Yes." Hannah smiled and looked away. "Congratulations." Then Hannah closed her eyes and said nothing for a long time, sleep taking control.  
  
  



	13. A Reunion

Two weeks passed before things began to happen again. A week ago, Hannah had insisted that she get up from bed, saying that she wasn't any use to the Howards there. She insisted that she help Anne behind the counter, giving her solemn vow not to do more than she was able. Of course she lied. It was the only way to be able to do anything. Anne's mother was a kind soul, but she worried all together too much, Hannah thought. Finally at the end of the week, Hannah eyed Anne's father and his men as they loaded a wagon. She walked up to Anne's bedroom and knocked gently. After obtaining permission, Hannah walked in quietly. The sight in front of her surprised her.   
  
Anne stood in front of a mirror, tieing a delicate silver-cloth choker around her neck. Her dress was also of silver, but in different light changed to a shimmering light blue. It was a stunning dress and it was accentuated by Anne's hair, which was done up in curls. Anne turned around to face Hannah, her eyes shining. "Well, what do you think?" She asked, a smile on her blushing face. Hannah cocked her head to the side and nodded. "It's beautiful. But I don't understand. Here you are, dressed for a ball, and your father and some others are loading a wagon full of supplies. I don't understand Anne." Anne squealed excitedly, surprising Hannah. "What in the world? Aren't you grown up now that you've outgrown squalling like a pig?" Hannah asked. Anne rushed up to her, her face flushed and her smile stretched wide. "Oh Hannah! I'm going to be married!" She said excitedly.  
  
Hannah smiled and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Congratulations! Is it that one boy from the butcher shop? Adam Bishop? He's a nice boy." Hannah said. Anne laughed. "No! Gabriel! I'm going to marry Gabriel!" Hannah started and took a step backwards. "But how can you do that Anne? You don't even know where he is. No one does. He hasn't sent any letters with even clue." Anne blushed deep red and her smile faded. "Well, actually. I do know where he is." Hannah gazed at her intently. "And there have been letters." Hannah's face paled and her eyes flashed. "Then how is it that I know nothing, while you know everything?" She asked, her voice taut and unfeeling. "Oh Hannah! Gabriel and Benjamin and the children are at Gullah Island! They've been there all this time! I told Gabriel what happened to you and he didn't want to bother you." Anne said, her words rushing out like a flood.   
  
Hannah's blue eyes narrowed. "He didn't want to bother me? I thought he could have been lying somewhere dead! He, oh, he, they've been there all along? So we're going to this place that I didn't even know they were at, to celebrate a wedding that I didn't even know was going to exist, you expect me to be excited?" Hannah seethed as she paced the room angrily. Anne looked at her uneasily. "I'd hope that you were excited. You are my friend." Hannah ceased pacing and looked at Anne. "I will go, make no mistake. But that doesn't change my anger for being kept in the dark all this time." Hannah walked out of the room quietly, leaving Anne alone to finish preparing.  
  
Hannah didn't speak at all during the whole trip to the island. She merely took in her surroundings. Anne didn't speak either, but the glow in her eyes was unmistakable. There was nothing that could upset her. She was going to be married. It was this glow that made Hannah turn away and gaze intently on the forests around them so that her own tears would not fall. "There it is. Gullah Island. I think I see Benjamin." Mr. Howard proclaimed as they pulled along the rocky beach. At that Hannah turned from the side of the wagon and squinted her eyes. There sitting on a rock beside the seashore were Gabriel and Benjamin. They were watching them, she could tell. Mr. Howard stopped the wagon a moment to secure a package in the front, Hannah leaped from the wagon and began to sprint along the seashore. The rocks pierced her delicate slippers but she didn't care, she kept running, running for what she had been longing to see forever and a day.   
  
It was Gabriel who stood and Benjamin who began to half run, half walk to meet her. Hannah fell nearly at Benjamin's feet, but picked herself up and dusted the sand off her hands. Benjamin stood in front of her, his smile tentative, as if he was unsure of what to do or say or how to react. It was then that Hannah remembered the letter he had sent. She lifted her eyes to his blue ones and smiled. "Don't feel sorry or uneasy about the letter. I'm glad you told me." She whispered. Benjamin smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. Hannah ignored his hand and instead rushed into him, embracing him hard. Benjamin's hands slowly came around her in an embrace and as her tears began to fall, he began to rock her gently.   
  
She had missed the children, she had missed Gabriel, but most of all she had missed the touch that only a parent could give. She had been neglected for so long and to feel a man who was a father hold her gently, it was a feeling that Hannah welcomed with open arms. As he rocked her back and forth, she remembered the times her father used to do the same when she was worried or frightened. It was during these times that Hannah felt that strength and comfort flowed from her father's loving hands. It was the same now. Benjamin was not speaking with words, but with the love of a parent. That was a language that was native to Hannah and all children. It was a language she understood and had longed for for so long.  
  
She finally drew away and smiled a teary smile. She saw Gabriel behind Benjamin looking at her eagerly and at the same time with a look of uncertainty. Anne was talking to him, most likely telling her of Hannah's displeasure and that was what had caused his uncertainty. Anne drew away from Gabriel and walked away with her mother as Hannah approached Gabriel. "Hello Gabriel. You are well?" She asked, thinking herself sounding stiff and unfeeling. Gabriel repressed his excitement at her stern tone and spoke simply. "Very well thank you. I'm glad you could come. Are you well?" He asked. "I am. The bullet in my shoulder is long gone and it only hurts at times." She replied casually. "That's good." There was silence between them for a long time. During this time Gabriel would sneak glances at Hannah's face, and she would do the same.   
  
"I apologize for not sending you any letters or anything. I thought they would upset you." Gabriel blurted out all of a sudden. Hannah looked up sharply. "They wouldn't have upset me they would have set my mind at ease. I would have been glad to hear of where you were and if you were well no matter what my condition. Don't ever do such a thing again!" She said. Gabriel nodded. "I won't I promise. Am I forgiven?" Hannah finally smiled. "You are forgiven ten times over. I didn't come here to dampen your wedding. Congratulations." She said, her eyes twinkling. Gabriel grinned and crooked his arm. Hannah took it gladly and he led her to the center of the village.  
  
When they reached it, Hannah stopped midstride. On the sandy ground with a few colored children, were Nathan, Samuel, Margaret, William and Susan. They were playing with small rounded stones and laughing and giggling. All of a sudden, Nathan turned his face upward, laughing hard and heartily. He stopped laughing, the smile leaving his face, a look of shock replacing it. He leapt to his feet and ran as fast as he could to her. The other children looked up and saw as well, following him. Nathan ran to her and she held out her arms, pulling him to her as he approached her. After a few moments she pushed him away and held him at arms length. "Look at you! You've grown so much!" She said fondly. It was true. He was now a good three inches taller than she and his face fuller and less like a child's. His eyes shone as he took her in. "We didn't know what had happened to you! No one knew! I'm so glad you're well!" Nathan said, the other children surrounding Hannah and saying much of the same. Hannah eyed Gabriel and he gave a bashful smile and looked away. "I need to teach you proper communication skills." She remarked wryly. He smiled and looked away.   
  
  



	14. A Smile in a Sea of Faces

The wedding was beautiful. The bride and groom surrounded by the people of the village in the setting of nature and impending night. As the two spoke their vows, the stars shone brightly, contrasting the pink-orange setting sun greatly. Afterwards there was a call for dancing. It was unlike any wedding dance that she had been to, and Hannah relished it. It was wonderful. So wonderful that she felt she could not take part in it. She watched the family dance, finally complete as well as they could be. They were happy, she was not. There was no way she could dampen their spirits now. So she smiled and quietly left. She walked down the sandy beaches and as she sat down feeling the sand beneath her toes, she began to dream.   
  
In her imagination, her soul left her body resting on the beach and continued to walk, relishing the feeling of sand and water combined. She smiled and continued to walk as she approached the boy standing there at the water's edge, throwing rocks against the tide. His crisp white shirt was open and his pant legs were rolled up, allowing his tanned legs to feel knee-length water. He turned to her and smiled. "How are you Miss Ross?" He asked, his green eyes gleaming. She smiled and grabbed a rock from between her toes, pitching it into the ocean waves. "Alright. I've been better." She said with a smile. Thomas grinned and threw another rock in the waves. "Oh well. It'll get better. Don't worry. It was lovely wasn't it?" Thomas asked.  
  
Hannah smiled. "Yes it was. Gabriel is so happy. Anne as well." Thomas turned to her, a curious look on his face. "You don't seem sincere." He said. Hannah sighed and sat down on the sand. "I am sincere." Thomas sat down beside her. "Oh I know you're sincere about Gabriel and Anne. It's just about their happiness." Hannah looked away. "I'm jealous Thomas. I'm jealous of what they have. It's awful I know, you don't have to remind me." Hannah said, her fingers closing around a rock. "I understand your jealousy. But there will be others. Another boy who can sweep you off your feet and make you feel like you're flying." He said solemnly. Hannah stood up and flung the rock into the waves. "Thomas you were the only one who made me feel that way! There can never be a second one! It's impossible. If God meant for every person to meet their soul mate, then there must only be one. That was you. All future loves are therefore null and void. I had my chance." Hannah said angrily.  
  
"Many people have married after the death of a loved one." Thomas said patiently. "But they are not the person they married before!" Hannah said, whirling around to face him. Thomas gazed at her, his green eyes penetrating her feelings. "No they aren't. But that shouldn't stop you. Loving me shouldn't stop you from loving another. And when and if you do look for another, don't want him to be another Thomas. I'm unique. You'll fall in love again someday Hannah. Don't worry. When this war is over, lots of things will change. And then there will be many changes, some for the better and some for the worst. Freedom Hannah. It will all end someday. I promise." Thomas whispered. As he spoke, he took her hand gently in his own and pressed it to his lips. Her eyes, her real, physical eyes opened. The brightly shining stars stuck out of the now dark sky. One star in particular, seemed to wink repeatedly. Hannah closed her eyes once more, shutting out the physical world and returning to the dream world that she so yearned to be reality.  
  
Though it was late at night, when Hannah returned to the party, it was still running strong. Nathan stood off to the side with Margaret, the others having gone to bed. Benjamin was sitting on the beach with Charlotte, and Gabriel and Anne were dancing together. Hannah quietly approached Nathan and Margaret. "Having fun yet?" Hannah whispered. Nathan turned and smiled. "There's not much to do. Just dancing and watching Gabriel and Anne kiss and dance, kiss and dance, kiss and," Nathan said, rolling his eyes. "That's what married couples are supposed to do Nathan." Margaret cut in. "Do they need to do it so publicly though? That's my one question." Nathan replied. Hannah shook her head and chuckled softly.   
  
"Would you dance with me?" Hannah turned to face the smiling brown eyes of Gabriel. But before she could speak, Nathan pushed Gabriel gently with his hand. "Sorry Gabriel, you're married." He said with a smile. Gabriel grinned and pushed him back, grasping Hannah's hand and leading her out onto the dance floor. "Where have you been? I noticed that you were gone." Gabriel said, taking hold of her hands. "You noticed? I thought you were too wrapped up in your new bride." Hannah said sarcastically. Gabriel smiled. "Of course I noticed. You are my friend. I want you to have a good time." He said sincerely. "Don't worry about me. Enjoy your night. I'm still trying to sort things out." She said softly.   
  
"Sort what things out?" Gabriel asked, frowning. "Lots of things. My life after the war, my life without my family." She said. "Life without Thomas." Gabriel said knowingly. Hannah looked at him. "That too. I'm learning to cope with that more." She said softly. "You certainly seem to be coping with it better. You just seem to be more at peace." Hannah smiled and looked deeply into his eyes. "I am. I really am. Don't worry about me Gabriel. You have your whole life ahead of you. A new wife, most likely a future family, an end to this war. You've everything you could ever desire." She said happily. Gabriel smiled and cupped her face in his hands. "When this cruel war is over, I will come back for you. I will make sure that you are taken care of for as long as you need. I promise." Hannah didn't say anything but simply smiled. "I'm sure Anne would like to dance with you again." She said as the dance ended. "I'm going to have Anne for the rest of my life. She won't begrudge you and I one waltz." He said, twirling her in time to the music. As Hannah threw out her arm as she twirled and the sea of faces whirled about her, she almost thought she saw Thomas smiling.  
  
  



	15. Fire of Hell

The next day came all too soon, but not without changes. Susan had spoken. For the first time she had spoken to Benjamin. It was like a miracle. It was a miracle. Hannah decided that she would rather return with the Howards, and one Martin to the town until Benjamin and Gabriel were able to return. As she wished everyone goodbye, Benjamin pressed his hand into her own and smiled. "Be strong. You always have been." Hannah smiled and gently kissed his cheek. "I'd love to have you for my father." She said simply Benjamin's eyes echoed surprise and pleasure as he grasped her hands. "I would be honored." Hannah smiled. "Goodbye, Father." She whispered. "Goodbye." Benjamin said simply as the wagon pulled away. Hannah twisted in her seat and waved until the island was out of sight.   
  
She fell asleep in the jostling wagon, surprisingly. But as soon as she did, Thomas' face came before her. It was not like when she had seen him before. His brow was furrowed and his face creased with worry. "What is it silly? You look so sober." Hannah laughed. "Get out of the wagon now." Hannah frowned. "What are you talking about?" Thomas looked at her, exasperated. "Just do it. The British are there." Hannah expressed her surprise by her mouth dropping open. Thomas smiled. "Now, now, that's not ladylike." He said. "You must get out." He said, sobering up again and disappearing from her vision. A sudden jolt of the wagon awakened Hannah. She sat up straight and tugged on Mr. Howard's sleeve. "We must stop the wagon. We can't go to the town. There are British soldiers there!" She hissed as the wagon rolled closer to the town. Mr. Howard scoffed. "Don't be so silly girl." He laughed.   
  
Anne looked at her curiously. "Anne, you must come with me." Hannah said, grasping her hands. "No. I can't. I think you just dreamed it." Hannah gripped her hands tighter. "Please Anne. Perhaps it was only a dream, but come anyway, just to be sure." Anne wrenched her hands free. "No. I won't. Don't be so afraid. It's time you got over your worries about the British." Hannah bit her lip and set her jaw. "Mr. Howard would you stop the wagon please?" Mr. Howard twisted in his seat, but stopped the wagon. Hannah jumped out of the wagon and waved them on. They rolled past her. Anne twisted in her seat to look at her. Hannah waved to them till they rolled into the town. She squinted into the distance and frowned at the figures of green. Then she took off into the woods.  
  
She had to help the Howards. She knew they were in danger. She had seen the British herself. Hannah crept through the woods surrounding the town and peered through the foliage. There she saw that man, Tavington, exit the church. Several soldiers barred it and closed the windows. She frowned at this action and then gasped. There was something wrong. There were no people wandering the town. But when a soldier threw a flame covered torch onto the church, Hannah collapsed on her knees, her hand over her mouth in shock. The whole town is in the church. Screams began to come to her ears as the horses thundered past her.   
  
As Tavington passed the foliage, he had an inkling that he was being watched. But that must just be nerves. A member of His Majesty's Army must not feel nerves or conscience when he performs a service to His Majesty. Even when it is one such as this. It didn't matter, he had done worse things than this. It was all in the art of war. And soon Martin would be dead at his hand. A small smile curved on his lips as he thought of the pitiful farmer, his pathetic children, and that puny girl that his officer had shot that night at the brats' aunt's plantation. It was done with. The girl was most likely dead. But one thing was for sure. That girl had the eyes that set any man on edge. Eyes that had seen horrors of the dead and living.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hannah sat in the clearing for a long time, watching as the church was slowly consumed by the flames. She heard the screams. The screams were the worst part about the whole thing. She couldn't help them. The church was being watched by soldiers. She couldn't save them. She had only felt this helplessness once, when Thomas had been shot. Now the same helplessness washed over her as she listened to the blood-curdling screams of the townsfolk. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Not only were the Howards doomed, but the newly married Anne. Anne, who would never be the loving wife to Gabriel that she had always wished to be. Anne, who would never see her own home that she would share with Gabriel, not only the same house, but the same dreams. Anne, who would never live to see and care for her children.   
  
But what truly made Hannah's stomach turn was the cruel fact that SHE could have been in there. She could have been the one screaming, inhaling the smoke and feeling the flames take hold of her body and consume her. She, and perhaps it would have been Anne sitting here in her place. A scream began to rise in her throat, but she quickly repressed it. She simply sat in silence till all the screams died out, till an eerie silence took hold of the once busy town. It was this silence that made Hannah want to scream to the soldiers, "Take me as well!", but it was the silence that kept her quiet. She watched as the British soldiers slowly rode around the foundations of the church, now smoldering on the groiund, and then rode out of the town. Hannah watched as they passed her hiding spot. One soldier was particularly young. His face was blanched and his eyes wide and staring. Before he got far out of the town, he stopped his horse, jumped off of it, much to the surprise of his companion and vomitted on the side of the road.  
  
Hannah grimaced, but straightened as she watched him and heard his panting as he leaned over the ditch. Then her eyes narrowed as he stood. "I hope you were poisoned. And even if you weren't and you really do have feelings for these people, get comfortable. For once Benjamin Martin sees what you've done, well, you'll be sorry." She hissed under her breath as the soldier wiped his mouth and climbed his horse. His companion leaned back and questioned him. The boy soldier shook his head violently and started off. Hannah watched them, but she didn't move. She refused to move. She knew that Benjamin and his troops would be along soon enough. But even still as the morning turned to afternoon, then late afternoon, the militia still hadn't appeared. She stood up, loosening her weak limbs and walked to the town. She entered the Howard's store and with a sick heart, ate some of the food there, knowing that they no longer had any need for it.  
  
  



	16. "It Will Destroy You"

Not long after Hannah's meal in the Howard home, she fell asleep on a mat on the floor, unable to sleep in the beds of the former occupants. The the sound of horses woke her from a sound sleep and it saw her running out the door, standing in the middle of the street. She squinted in the afternoon sun, looking, praying, hoping that it was indeed Benjamin. As his tall, proud figure came into view, she rushed towards them. Gabriel's eyes never looked at her. The only thing he could see was the smoldering church. He looked at it, then frantically ran into the Howard's home, where he began screaming the family's name. Benjamin got off the horse and walked slowly over to Hannah. "What happened Hannah?" Hannah shook her head. "The British. I jumped out of the wagon, because I, just had a feeling, but the Howards, they wouldn't. And they went in the church and," Hannah could not continue. The lump in her throat had begun to choke her.  
  
Benjamin's men surrounded him. "The British?" A man with a French accent asked. Benjamin sighed and nodded. The French-man sighed and took off his hat as he gazed at the church. At that moment, Gabriel emerged white-faced from the house. "They, they aren't here." He said, his voice quavering. Then his eyes widened further as the realization of what had happened came over him. He stumbled towards the church, peered inside and stepped backward. Benjamin waved to his men, who stepped forward solemnly and sadly. Many men had had families here. It was now the men's turn to take care of them one final time. Fathers would tuck in their children one last time, only in a grave. Husbands would whisper 'I love you's' to their wives as they laid them to rest in their graves. It was a heart-rending thing to watch, one that Hannah watched from the Howard's front steps. She couldn't take part in it. She had no family, but she did have friends, but she couldn't bear to perform the morbid task.  
  
She sat on the steps till late that afternoon, watching the work being done. She watched the men bent over, putting themselves wholly into their task. But finally, the last body was laid to rest and the men gathered outside the church. Benjamin was the only one left in the church. He was standing still, looking at the remainder of the church wall and window, as if trying to place himself in the position that the victims had been. Hannah frowned as she looked at the group of men outside the church. Their faces were worried and drawn.  
  
She stood up and crept closer, their voices becoming clearer as she approached. "When did he leave?" One man asked. "I'm not sure. Sometime during the burials I suspect, after he found out what had happened." The Frenchman said uneasily. "Could he have gotten very far?" Another man questioned. "He could have. There are quite a few men missing. Men who are most likely as incensed about this mass murder as he was. They're aiming to walk through the same Pearly Gates their families did." The Frenchman said soberly. Hannah looked up and saw Benjamin standing in front of them, his face drawn and hesitant. He cocked his head as if asking the question he could not bear to ask. The Frenchman helped him and told him the answer. "Gabriel is gone." Hannah's breath caught as it had many times in the last few days. She knew where he had gone. He had gone for Tavington.   
  
Benjamin's face became pale, then he seemed to get a hold of himself. "Come. We'll go after them. How many men left with him?" He asked quickly. "We're not sure Benjamin. Maybe thirty, twenty." The Frenchman said, following Benjamin's quick footsteps. "We must try to cut them off. Follow my lead!" Benjamin yelled to the other men as he got on his horse. "Father! Stop!" Benjamin whirled around and faced Hannah, seeing her as if for the first time as she grabbed his horse's reigns. "Don't leave without me!" She said pleadingly. Benjamin bent down towards her. "Hannah, I must. I cannot take you with me. It is impossible. You could be killed." He said gently. "So could you! Then where will I be? I'd rather die with you than stay here!" Hannah said quickly. "Hannah, I promise you I'll be back. I promise. Now, you stay here. I can't take you with me in good faith that you'll be safe. I cannot. I will be back. Stay." Benjamin swooped down and kissed her cheek, then took off, his horse leading the others in a fiery chase.   
  
Hannah sat took a deep breath and sat down on the steps. It was quiet now. There was no sound at all in the empty village. An overturned wagon's wheels spun quietly in the air. A mockingbird cooed a haunting melody. The fire in the church burned slower and slower. Then she began to see things. The Howard's wagon came into her sight, the white and unfeeling faces of Mr. and Mrs. Howard staring straight ahead, not looking at anyone. The ghostly white face of Anne staring at her as the ghost wagon rolled into the very church itself and disappeared. Then the sounds and bustle of the town returned, only the inhabitants were white, whiter than death, their eyes glazed and unseeing as they walked past her. None of them looked at her, but when a young child, no more than two, looked at her with his glazed white eyes, Hannah fell over in a dead faint.  
  
When she awoke, Hannah felt the person's gentle shaking. She groaned and opened her eyes. It was very late in the day, almost evening. She sat up and realized that she had been lying on the dirt road. She looked into the face of the person who had awakened her. It was the French officer that she had seen earlier that day. He extended a hand and helped her up. She didn't speak or protest, but merely placed her hand in his and allowed herself to be lead an empty horse. When she finally felt she could look at details, she noticed that she and the French officer were not alone. He had brought thirty or so men, and from the looks of their faces, they were uncomfortable about something. "You can ride?" She looked at the French officer, and for a moment, her brain was clouded. Then her eyes cleared as she realized the question. "Yes, I, I can ride." She said as he helped her upon a horse. "That is good. You will follow me. Stay close behind and don't stray off. I don't like the idea of being out here any longer than I have to." He said uneasily, mounting his horse.  
  
Hannah took the reins gently in her hands and urged the horse forward without any effort. After a time, Hannah truly began to notice the obvious discomfort of all the men. Their backs were slumped ever so slightly, their lips curled in a small frown, their eyebrows also down, but their eyes gave them away. Their eyes were wide and filled with worry, something that Hannah didn't like the looks of. She nudged her horse forward slightly till it was even with the French officer's. "If you please, where are we going?" The officer barely looked at her. "A camp. Not far from here." He said shortly. "Is Benjamin there?" She asked quietly. Again the officer didn't look at her. "Yes." Hannah breathed a sigh of relief. "Is Gabriel there?" The officer's eyes locked on th road before him, then turned to her, breathing deeply. "Yes he is there." Hannah smiled. "Oh thank God! From the way you are all acting one would think that the rescue was a failure." She said happily. "Young lady," The officer began. "Hannah. Oh I'm so happy!" She said excited. "Hannah, he's not in the state you think he's in." He said, grabbing her hand as it moved to move her horse backwards.   
  
She frowned. "What do you mean? He's alright isn't he? Gabriel is fine." The officer's blue eyes were troubled and he blinked several times before he answered her. "He is, he is not well, Hannah." Hannah's eyes widened. "You mean he was wounded? Oh, but he will get well! I know he will! It can't be all that bad can it? Oh please tell me what's going on." She pleaded. The French officer looked away as if to compose himself, then turned back. "Gabriel was killed. He died not long after we got there." Hannah's hands fell from the reins and the officer grasped them, so that the horses would not take off. "You must be lying. He isn't dead. He isn't. It just can't be possible." She said, her tone filled with anger and hurt. "Hannah," The officer started again. But Hannah did not give him time to speak, she could already see the flags of the camp in the distance.   
  
She grasped the reins in her hands and kicked the horse as hard as she could, riding at full speed towards the camp. She could hear the French officer calling her name, but she paid him no heed. All things in the world had vanished. Her vision was tunneled. The only important thing was what was at the end of the tunnel, Gabriel and Benjamin. She rode into camp, mud flying up from the horse's feet as he turned at breakneck speed. She saw the officer's tent and she pulled the horse to a stop, jumping off and stumbling towards it. She pushed through the tent and stepped back as the smell of medicine and blood crept into her nostrils. It wasn't an officer's tent after all. It had been changed into a make-shift hospital. She walked quickly through the tent, looking at all the men, searching, searching for Gabriel. Some of the men stared at her with surprise, other's stares were blank and unseeing, others glanced at her then glanced back at the knife that was about to remove an infected limb. She saw this and began to run, running towards the end of the tent.   
  
She pushed through it taking a deep breath of fresh air, trying to forget the horrible scene she had just witnessed. She bumped into someone and she pushed past him, but stopped as the person called out her name. She turned around and saw an officer. She recognized him faintly as one of the officers in the court that day when the levy was passed. "You're Colonel Burwell are you not?" She asked in long breaths. He nodded. "Where is Gabriel Martin?" His eyes widened slightly and he placed a hand on her arm, leading her towards one of the smaller tents. She looked at him before she pushed the tent flap aside and he turned his head. She pushed the flap away with resolve and ducked inside.   
  
She saw him. His face was so pale. Too pale. His eyes were closed, his lips parted slightly. His hands were lying under the army blanket that lay over him. His blonde hair combed carefully. And beside him, kneeling on the floor, was Benjamin Martin. She walked up slowly, unable to believe, unable to process the information thrust upon her. She stood only a few feet away from Benjamin and Gabriel. She took in Gabriel's face. Even in death, he had the same look she remembered. The look of pride, honor, and bravery. His brown eyes were closed, never to open again in this life, and as she gazed at them, she remembered the sightless green eyes that she only saw now in her dreams. These eyes too would be added to her ghostly visitors she knew. They would haunt her, just as Thomas did. She knew in her heart that Gabriel wouldn't abandon her, even in death.  
  
Though a few minutes before, her heart had been surging against her chest and her breath wouldn't come for fear of what she would find, now Hannah was surprisingly calm and at peace. She looked down at Benjamin. His head was bowed over the bed, his back to her, but from the very look of him she could tell his anguish, his pain, his helplessness. "Mr. Martin." She whispered. He turned to her and her heart cried out at his appearence. His face seemed wasted, his eyes hollow and almost unseeing. He didn't even seem to know her. She knelt down beside him and threw her arms around him. He seemed to be in shock as she held onto him. Slowly he put his hands around her, but it was she who rocked him. "It'll be alright. I promise. Don't forget him, but don't let him hold you back from the rest of your life. It will destroy you." She whispered. "It will destroy you."   
  
  
  
  



	17. It Is Well

************************************************************************  
  
Hannah stayed in a tent next to the one where Benjamin occupied with his son. It would only be for an evening, for the next day the men were leaving for the battle. She had wandered about the camp and had heard the men talking about it. They were so full of life, so eager, so patriotic. If she had heard this talk when the war had started, it would have made her sick and she would have told them exactly how she felt. But now, it seemed that she didn't feel that way anymore. She realized what they were fighting for. They were fighting for freedom and though it felt like they were wasting their lives for nothing, it was exactly the opposite. They weren't just fighting for themselves. They were fighting for her, for their families, for everyone.   
  
That evening she had overheard Burwell speaking to Benjamin. He had pleaded with him to come and fight. Benjamin had refused. She could believe it. He was in a state of shock. His first-born son was lying in front of him, dead. Yet another son killed by the British. She could understand, but she couldn't let him bury himself in this pit of despair. She was on the very edge of that pit herself, and if he was going to give it all up, she knew she would tumble in as well.   
  
She walked hesitantly up to the tent the next morning. Benjamin was gone. She assumed that he had gone out to bury Gabriel. She had whispered her respects to him before he had gone into the ground, but she slipped inside the tent and stood silently in front of the empty cot for a few moments. The silence was unbearable. She walked closer to the cot and knelt down. She looked at the empty bed, at the pillow that still held the slight indentation where his head had lay but a few hours before. She sighed and looked away, her eyes fixing on the makeshift cross fixed to the tent pole. She clasped her hands together, her eyes fixed on it. "God, help us win this battle that we must fight. Help our men to be brave and their guns to be accurate. Help Benjamin. He needs help and comfort. Comfort I cannot give. You lost a son as well, help him God." She paused a moment, then closed her eyes.  
  
"But God, I need you as well. This is my darkest hour. I need your help. I have lost everything I have ever loved. I've lost Thomas and Gabriel. And now I am losing Benjamin. Please help me to carry this burden. For God, it is more than I can bear. I need your reassurance, God I need something! I need, I don't know what I need. I just need for my soul to be at rest. I, I yearn for the peace that I once felt, though I know that that is impossible to attain. Please help me God I beg you! This is so difficult to bear!" She cried out, laying her head on her arms that were crossed in front of her on the bed. She lay there for a moment, sobbing, praying, yearning for help. Then she stopped and looked up at the cross. So simple, so humble, yet so beautiful and comforting. And as the tears slipped down her cheeks, she whispered. "It is well with my soul. It is well." And Benjamin Martin, standing just outside the tent, a mended American flag in his hands, thanked God, and cried.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hannah stood off to the side quietly as Benjamin saddled his horse. She knew what she had to do, but she didn't know if she was brave enough to accomplish it. Benjamin certainly seemed to think so, but she wasn't sure. "Now Hannah, keep close to the woods. It will take you longer to get to Gullah Island, but I don't want you to get in trouble. Most of the British will be at the skirmish, but still there will be patrollers. You understand?" Benjamin asked sternly. She nodded and placed her hand on the horse's neck. "I'm just not sure if I can do it." She murmured. Benjamin placed his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "Hannah, I know you can do this. You can. You've accomplished more than any girl would even think of. You can do this. Please be safe." He said as he held her close, releasing her quickly and sat astride his horse. He raised the long piece of wood he had fashioned into a pole. On it's end was the American flag that Gabriel had spent endless hours fixing. She waved to him as he saluted and took off.  
  
She watched a few more moments then turned to the makeshift cross on Gabriel's simple grave under the large tree. She smiled, blew a kiss, and ran off into the woods. She traveled for hours, resting only when she felt she could go no further. It was going to be a long trip she knew, but she also felt that her strength, combined with the memories of Thomas and Gabriel, would keep her going. She stopped to rest in the late afternoon, under the shadow and protection of the forest. Only a few miles away was a road, but she didn't want to chance taking it, for fear of the patrollers seeing her. She didn't mean to sleep as long as she did, but when she awoke, it was twilight.  
  
Hannah shivered in the cool air and stood. Now that the sun was nearly gone, she was unsure as to where she was, or where she must go. But in the shadow of the moon she managed to find her way to the very edge of the forest, where the road wound around the bend. She lay her coat on the ground at the foot of a large elm tree and attempted to sleep, though she was restless. She slept till she felt a repetitive sharp poke in her forearm. She opened her eyes an inch and they suddenly flew open as she realized who it was that was poking her. It was a boy, no older than herself, and the poking was being done with his rifle. Hannah stared at him intently, taking in his bright red coat and young face. Though his face was firm and unyielding, in his eyes she saw fear.  
  
As she sat up, the boy stuck the gun near her chest. She leaned back against the tree. There seemed to be almost a staring contest between the two as they looked at each other. Hannah was the first one to gulp and speak. "What do you want? I am a free person. You have no right to do this to me." She said firmly, with only a shadow of a quaver in her voice. The boy seemed surprised at her speech and his grip on the gun lessened slightly. "Who are you for? Your real country? Or these pitiful countrymen?" He asked haughtily. "I am for freedom and justice. That which our king does not show us. Little do you know that those pitiful countrymen are going to take you over and win this war." She said, raising her chin proudly.  
  
The boy scoffed and narrowed his eyes. "So you are a traitor then?" He asked. "I suppose you might say I am. Others however might call me," She paused, searching for the right word. But finally one came to her and she looked up at the boy with a smile. "A patriot." The boy's eyes widened and the gun loosened slightly in his sweaty palms. "A traitor. You could be killed for this you know?" He said harshly. "I do. I'm proud to die for my freedom. Yes, I am." She said quietly, with a small smile. The boy stared at her. "Are you crazy?" He asked, honestly looking at her like he thought what he said. "Perhaps. But haven't you ever wanted to be whatever you want without people ordering you around? If we win this war, we will gain that. We will have the freedom to do as we choose." She said earnestly. He looked at her, and as he did the gun loosened more.   
  
"That's what you colonists are fighting for? How come the King makes it sound like you are merely rebelling because you want his thrown or something along those lines?" He asked, his tone sounding confused. "Because he doesn't want to lose us. If he had his way, he would try to control us forever. From thousands of miles away, ruling us with his insane taxes. Now is that fair? You tell me, who's cause is more righteous?" Hannah asked. The boy's blue eyes glinted and the butt of the gun now rested on the grass. "It seems to be yours. But, but, that's not right! You are the enemies. Not us!" He said, more confused now than ever. "What is your name?" Hannah asked gently. The boy drew back somewhat, but answered her in hushed tones. "Charles." Hannah looked up at him and smiled. "I am Hannah. You see, here with us, we wouldn't question who you are or where you come from. You would be one of us. One of thousands of free peoples Charles." She said earnestly, extending her hand. "It sounds, wonderful." He whispered, taking a step towards her to take her outstretched hand.  
  
It all happened so fast. Hannah didn't have a chance to really react. She thought she heard something out of the corner of her ear, but she dismissed it until Charles' eyes widened and he dropped his gun as his hands grasped at his chest. Hannah jumped up and caught him as he fell. She sat down on the ground, his head in her lap. His eyes were dialated and his breathing became more and more shallow as he stared at her. "I would have loved to be free." He whispered. Finally, his breath was non-existant. Hannah looked up at the trees where the shots were fired.   
  
It was one of the militia. Not one that had traveled with Benjamin's party. She laid the boy on the ground and jumped to her feet, her eyes blazing. "What were you doing? He was going to come to our side!" She yelled. The man shrugged. "British always lie. It doesn't matter what he said. He could have been aimin' to do something different. The least you can do is thank me." He said as he began to walk away. "I will not thank you! You come back here and bury him!" She yelled. The man turned around and scoffed. "I'll never bury a British boy ever. No way in hell it will happen." He snarled as he walked away. Hannah stared angrily back at him before dropping back to the ground. She closed the boy's glazed eyes, folded his hands and stood up. She would have buried him herself had she had the means to do so, but she could only hope and pray that his own men would find him and give him a proper burial.  
  
  
  
  



	18. "I Told You It Would End."

Hannah ran through the forests, avoiding the British soldiers still patrolling the roads. She knew that now Benjamin was most likely fighting with all his might on the battlefield with his fellow men. And she was comforted by the fact that she was fighting her own war, a war which she knew she would overcome or die trying. She had managed to be quiet and careful, but when she arrived very near where the stretch of beach leading to Gullah Island lay, she jumped into the air and tried to scream, but couldn't. She had done it. She was there. She had made it. She was about to emerge from the bushes and step across the road that wound past the beaches, when she suddenly leapt back into the shadows as about twenty British soldiers careened around the bend. The ones in the lead, were riding at breakneck speed down the road, while a few of them rode quickly but still had time to speak to each other.   
  
As Hannah crouched in the bushes, she caught snatches of conversation as the men passed. "How could we be beaten? It's impossible." One man called across the way to a fellow soldier. The soldier shrugged and urged his horse on faster. "How should I know? All I know is that it's real and not a dream!" He yelled. Another man rode behind them quickly, his face a mask of disbelief. "I still can't believe that we've been beaten by mere militia!" He called angrily, whizzing past Hannah's hiding place. Hannah's eyes widened and she stood up slowly, watching them pass. As soon as all of them had passed her, she slowly emerged from her hiding place and stood in the road, watching the dust settle behind their tracks as the horses sped away. At that moment, Hannah didn't care if they turned around and saw her standing there behind them. She knew that the war was finally turned. The colonists had the upper hand. They would win. This cruel war was almost over.   
************************************************************************  
Hannah ran down the rocky beach, tears of happiness welling under her eyelids. The sun beat down upon her but she didn't care. The sharp rocks pierced her feet, but she didn't care. This cruel war was almost over. They would win. They would have their freedom. As she ran, faster and faster, the small huts of the inhabitants came into view. She saw a small group of black boys herding a group of pigs to their pen. As she watched them, one face stuck out. One white face that was darkened slightly by the sun. She watched as he ducked to urge a small pig into the pen and watched his brown-blonde hair fall into his eyes. "Nathan!" She screamed loudly. The boys' heads came erect and Nathan's blue eyes scanned the horizon. Her slight figure came into his view, her clothes dishevled, the bags under her eyes deeper, but still very much Hannah.   
  
He grinned, let out a loud whoop and ran head on towards her. She fell upon him, sobbing with happiness of it all as she held him close to her, never wanting to let him out of her sight. She pushed him away and held his face in her hands. "I'm so glad to see you Hannah! I've prayed for you every night." Nathan said proudly, his hands clasping hers. She smiled a teary smile. "I've hoped that you and your family was safe. Hoped and prayed. I've some things to tell you." She sat down then and there on the rocky beach and began to speak in urgent tones to the now oldest son of Benjamin Martin. "You see, something happened on the way home from the wedding." She started.  
  
A few hours later she was lying in a bed, a real bed in a real house, rather than under a tree with only her cloak for a bed. Nathan now knew what had transpired during the last few horrible days. He had accepted it and his role as Benjamin's oldest son. She sighed happily. This war would end someday. She would live to see it. She was safe here and when Benjamin returned he would take care of her and would see to it that she never had to want for anything. She was sure of that. He had promised. As she closed her eyes in sleep, a face came into view. A smiling face with sparkling green eyes. As she dreamed she sat up, her blue eyes wide open, her mouth smiling as she looked at him. Thomas stooped down to kiss her gently on the cheek and as he drew back, the brown eyes and smiling face of Gabriel came into her view. She blushed and turned back to Thomas. He held her face in his hand gently, his green eyes shining, and as he did, he whispered to her softly, "I told you it would end."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
I now know that I can survive. The war will end soon and life will return as it was, though we will all be affected by this war for the rest of our lives. We cannot regain the things we have lost. Gabriel, Thomas, and Anne cannot be resurrected from the dead, but they will live forever in our hearts. Together, we will build a nation. A nation that will be strong, strong in freedom and liberty for all. Freedom of religion and speech, something many countries do not have. We will be a bright beacon for freedom to all who desire it. Together our nation will prosper through the ages and no matter how many wars take place, the American spirit will forever live on in our hearts, as well as the deaths of those who made it so.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Hannah Ross  
  
  
  
The diary of Hannah Ross, ends here.  
  
  



	19. Epilogue

************************************************************************  
  
  
Despite her claims that she would never marry, Hannah Ross did indeed fall in love and marry a young patriot, with the very spirit of Thomas Martin. As Thomas said, the boy was not him, for Thomas was unique, but the boy, named Andrew Livingstone, had captured Hannah's heart by merely being himself and with his fierce devotion for his country that matched her own. The one thing that Andrew possessed that was a constant reminder to Hannah of Thomas, was his devotion to his country, his patriotism. She lived with the Martins until her marriage. She had five children, each to whom she passed on her determined spirit of patriotism.   
  
In 1783, after her marriage and a few months before the birth of her first born son, Hannah witnessed the official ending of the Revolutionary War. Little did she know that her sons would be going to war once more against England, in the war of 1812. Her first born son, Gabriel, then twenty-nine and a husband and father himself, lead her remaining four sons on to war. Their ages were twenty-four, twenty, eighteen, and the youngest, Thomas, was seventeen. With a heavy heart at the age of forty-six, Hannah let her sons go, knowing full well that they may not return to her. She had been hesitant to let them go, but felt Thomas' hand on her shoulder as her own son Thomas begged her to let him go with his brothers. It was then that she realized that the patriotism she had instilled in her children had taken root and was blooming. So she let them go.   
  
She didn't have long to wait. In 1815, the war ended. Of all her sons, only Thomas returned to her. He returned and married not long after. Hannah's loving husband Andrew died in 1817, leaving her alone, with only her two son's widows, their children, and Thomas, his wife and children to keep her company. She wasn't sure how to cope, what to say to the grieving widows of her sons, what to say to her sons' children, but as she watched them play happily in a time of peace, she knew what she had to do. She gathered them all around her and told them of her struggle for freedom in her own time, of their grandfather's struggle for freedom, of Thomas Martin, his father and brother, whom she had loved. They listened to her wide eyed, and even as she told it to them wearily, knowing full well that her time on earth was almost ended, she could sense the pure flowers of patriotism burning in their hearts. In 1824, at the age of fifty-eight, Hannah died and her soul was joined with those of her husband, Gabriel, Benjamin, Anne, all those who had died and fought for their country, and most of all, Thomas. She was a patriot. Are we brave enough to follow her example?   
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Author's Note* What did you think? Review and tell me. Also gotta get this blah-blah outta the way. Hannah Ross is a character of my own creation. Her adventures and her life are all FICTIONAL. I wish I could say that I modeled her after one of my ancestors or something, but unfortunately I don't know much about my British heritage. Darn! ;) So anyway, the Martins and all those people from "The Patriot" belong to the people who created them. So with that outta the way, I hope you enjoyed the story! Later!  
  



End file.
